Forever
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff. Edward never came back. But now, Bella's been in another accident, will he come back?
1. The Accident

I woke up screaming. I missed Edward so much. I wish he would come back. I looked at the clock. 8:30. Atleast it's Saturday. I groaned and sat up. I heard my phone playing "My immortal" The song I wrote just after Ed...He left. I looked to see who it was. Jake. I smiled..sort of. And replied his text.

_Hey Jake. Watcha doing?_

_he replied really quickly. _

_Nothin much. Wanna ride our motorcycles?_

_That sounds fun! I quickly replied a yes, and drove to go see him. I was half way there, when it happend. A large truck ran smack into me. I screamed, and passed out. The last thing i remember was hitting '2' on my phone and talk. Jake was speed dial Number 2. I woke up a while later, in the hospital. Jacob was beside me, "BELLA! Oh my god I was so worried! When you called i heard the paramedics. THey saw you had dialed someone, and talked to me."_

_*** Jacob ***_

_I decided to text Bells_

_She replied quickly Hey Jake watcha doing? I replied really quickly. Nothing much. Wanna ride out motorcycles? _

_Yeah. Be there in a few._

_Whoo! I went to the living room to watch tv till she got here. I heard "hungry like the wolf" My ringer. And ran to get it. It was Bella. "Hello?" Nothing. "Hello? Bella?Belllsss???"_

_Screaming? Paramedics?_

_"Hello? Were you talking to the owner of this phone??" a man asked._

_"She called me a minute ago. Whats wrong with Bella?!"_

_"Isabella Swan??" He asked. I sighed._

_"Yes! Now whats wrong with her?!" I asked again, getting angry that he wouldnt tell me._

_"She's been in a wreck. The other driver is fine. She's looking pretty bad though." Worst thing i could ever hear._

_"I'll be there in a minute. Bye" I hung up, and ran to my car. I drove as fast as i could and got to the hospital very quickly. Charlie wasnt here because he was out of town. I ran to the desk._

_"Where is Isabella Swan?!" I practically yelled._

_"Sir, you're going to have to stop yelling. There are other people here."_

_"Look, I need to know where Isabella Swan is. NOW!" I said, a little quieter._

_"She's in room number 135" I ran to find her room. "No running, sir" the woman said. I just continued running. I quickly got to her room. She was laying unconcious. She had many casts. The doctor came in, right as i sat down._

_"How bad is it?" I asked him._

_"She has a broken arm. A broken leg, a broken nose, and some internal bleeding. She's going to be here for a while. We're going to move her to a different room soon." He explained._

_"Will i be able to stay with her?" I asked quietly, about to cry. He nodded. "THank you. When are you moving her? And when do you think she'll wake up?" I asked._

_"We're moving her in about 2 hours. She'll wake up in about 3 hours." He looked at me. "You her boyfriend?"_

_"Not yet." He chuckled._

_"Well, go get her a present. Nothing is going to happen. Im sure she'll be glad to have a gift. I suggest....maybe some flowers and candy?" I smiled and nodded._

_"I guess i should get some food while she's out too." He nodded. "Thanks doc." I went to the gift shop first. I looked through everything. I found some lovely roses. some chocolates, and a giant teddy bear, that said 'i wuv you'. Happy with what I got, i went to get some coffee and a sandwhich. I quickly got that, and ran to her room. The doctor chuckled at the sight of me with all that stuff. I sat and watched her for two hours until they said it was time to move her. I followed them to a room upstairs, i sat in the recliner next to her bed after they left. The gifts were on the couch. My phone rang. Billy. "Where are you, son?" He asked. I sniffed_

_"Hospital." I knew he'd know i have been crying._

_"You've been crying. What happend?"_

_"Bella was in an accident. Call Charlie. Tell the pack. Come down _here_" I hung up before i started crying again. I sat there for an hour, and then i saw bella's eyes open._

_"BELLA! Oh my god I was so worried! When you called i heard the paramedics. THey saw you had dialed someone, and talked to me." I said in a rush. "Billy called your father and told the pack they'll be here soon. Or atleast Billy and my dad will. Seth'll probably want to come along. Oh my god im so glad you're okay!" She giggled. "Why are you laughing!?" I demanded, This wasnt funny at all._

_"Because, Jake. You're talking a million miles an hour." She giggled again. She tried to sit up, i saw the tears building in her eyes, but she didnt cry. I knew she wouldnt. "What happend?"_

_***Bella***_

_I tried to sit up. Ow! That HURT! God, what's wrong with me?! "What happend?!" I demanded._

_"A witness saw everything. They said these words exactly 'I was walking down the road, i looked at the red truck going by me, then another truck smashed into her. I called police.' Oh, hey i got you a gift." He said, handing me flowers, chocolate, and a big bear. I smiled, and tried to hug him. That didnt work._

_"If i could, i would hug you Jake." I said, smiling. He frowned, and sat back down, putting his face in his hands._

_"This is my fault." He said guiltily._

_"What?! It is not!"_

_"Yes it is. I asked you to come over so we could ride our motorcycles. Its my fault!" He was on the verge of tears. I could see that he'd already been crying alot._

_"Jake. It's not your fault. I would have come over anyways. And lets face it. Only I could get into this many accidents" I tried to turn it into a joke, he forced a laugh._

_"Yeah. Thats true!" He joked. My immortal started playing. "Here." He answered and handed the phone to me._

_"Bella?! Bella!" It was....Edward.._

_"...Edward?..." I whispered._

**_So...what yah think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review! :)_**

**_~*Stacy*~_**


	2. Reunion

Bella POV:

"...Edward?..." He really....cares...

"Bella! oh my god! You're alive! Alice saw you in the wreck, then at the hospital, then you dissappeared. I thought..." He choked up at the end.

"Ed...Edward" I whispered. I knew Jake was still there, and he loved me. But i loved Edward. Jake was like a brother to me.

"...Bloodsucker" I heard jake mumble.

"Jake, hush." I said. He frowned but stopped talking.

"Bella. Im coming back." What?! My eyes widened.

"But....you...you said......"

"That i didnt want you? I lied Bella. I lied. I do love you. I want you. I said that to try to save you!"

"...Edward...I....But....I....When...." I was so confused. And i was crying.

"Bella, Love. Do you...want me to come back...?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Im at the hospital. When...will you..."

"I'll be there in an hour. Tell Jacob he should control his thoughts. I can hear them through the phone." I glared at Jake. "Talk to you when i get there, love" He said before hanging up.

"I..love you." I whispered. Too late, he already hung up. Jacob looked really mad.

"Bells. He's coming back isnt he?" I nodded. I didnt expect him to yell at me, but he did. "HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE HIM?!" I didnt say anything. "WHY?! WHY BELLA?! THINGS WERE PERFECT. well...except the whole 'you being in the hospital thing' but, things were getting better! You had to forgive the stupid _Leech!_ He left you bella. How could you forgive him?!"

"Jake...I love him...Im sorry..." He looked like id just ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Bella....Please..." He whispered.

"Please what? Jake, i cant choose." He frowned, and walked out of the room. I started crying, and a nurse came in.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"He was just mad because my boyfriend is coming back." She seemed to nodded, smiled and walked out. But not after handing me the gifts he gave me, since i asked her to. I lay there, waiting for edward. Eventually i heard someone walking in. I looked up.

"Edward!" I almost screamed. He didnt look too happy at all.

"Bella, bella bella. You almost got yourself killed." He whispered, clearly unhappy.

"Its not my fault! I was just going to see J..." I stopped before i said his name. I knew he and Edward hated eachother.

"Jacob." He said, he seemed pained. I nodded. "Bella, i love you" He whispered, kissing my forehead, then going to sit in the recliner beside my bed. Watching me.

"Is Charlie near?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's really worried. He's trying to find your room."

"He's not going to be happy you're back." He nodded. I guess he knew.

"No,he wont. He's coming down the hall now. Im asleep" He said, winking at me. He pretended to be asleep and Charlie came in.

"Bella!!! Are you okay!?" He exclaimed as soon as he came in.

"Yeah. dad. Im fine. Really. Just a few broken bones, and some bleeding. Im fine" I tried to convince him.

"You sure?" I nodded. He looked around the room, not noticing Edward at first. "Where's Jake?"

"He ..uhh....had to go" I said, he noticed edward. He was so mad he turned purple.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A B-" I cut him off

"Dad. He's sleeping." I saw edward smile slightly, but my dad didnt have a chance to notice before he composed his face.

"He is not allowed near you! Ever!"

"Dad. Im 18." I said, trying to get him to calm down. "And i love him"

"No! Absolutely NOT!" Carlisle walked in.

"Bella! I heard you were in an accident. I requested that i be switched to your doctor. Is that okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh, hello Charlie! Nice to see you again!" He said to my dad. Edward pretended to wake up.

"Oh, hello Charlie. Dad." He said, quietly.

"You!" CHarlie growled. "Get out. And stay away from my daughter!"

"Dad..." I said in a threatening voice. "I can always move out..." His face went purple for a second, then he mumbled something uninteligable and sat down. "Thank you!" I said happily.

Edward came to sit on the edge of the bed. "So, dad. When can she go home?"

"two weeks" He said. Those two weeks flew by pretty quick. Edward didnt leave at all. Except for 2 times to hunt. I smiled, today i got to go home. I was already dressed and walking down to the car. Lemme tell you, walking with crutches, not fun. Not fun at all. I didnt care though. Everything was back to normal. Except...Jake. I frowned. Edward noticed, of course. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing..." I said, trying to fake a smile. Must have turned out as more of a grimace. "Nothing. Dont worry, Edward. It's...nothing" I lied. He didnt believe me, but he let it go.

Charlie wasnt happy about letting Edward come inside, but he did.

"So, everyone's back...?" I asked. He nodded. He saw something in my closet, he stared at it horrified. Crap! He must have found the radio emmett and jasper got me for my birthday. I remember that day. Tearing it out, crying, screaming, bleeding. This was during the time when i was angry that he left....before my depression...

** Flashback **

__

"AHHHH! HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME!? I DID NOTHING TO HIM!!! UGHHHHH!! I HATE HIM! OW!!!!!!!!" I screamed as my nails chipped off peice by peice. I was bleeding and crying, and making a scene. Everyone was watching me and i didnt care. "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Hoping he was close enough to hear wasnt of course. "AHHHHHHH! OW! CRAP! OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!! I HATE THIS!!!!!!!!! WHY! ME?!" i screamed for hours. Then i went into my depression.

** Flashback ends **

"What did you_ do _to it?!" He asked, clearly horrified.

"Um. It reminded me of you... Painful to get it out too..." I whispered, scared he would be mad.

"Im gonna have to buy a new one before anyone see's that." I started to protest but he put his finger over my mouth. "Nope. Not for you. Just so Emmett doesnt have you for lunch" he joked. I giggled and smiled. I turned my computer on, it turned on really quickly, for once. I smiled, and checked my email. God, 6 new from mom.

__

Bella, how are you? How's school? And Jacob?

Love,

Mom

Bella, why havent you replied?,

Mom

Bella, talk to me!

Mom

Isabella Marie Swan! Reply to me now! If you dont im coming down there!!

-Mom!

God, enough. I quickly replied to her.

__

Hey mom, im fine. Just havent had a chance to get on. Edward's back...

I really missed him. Im so glad he's back. Oh, he sais hey. And about Jacob...

im not really sure. I really miss him but he wont talk to me. I gotta go. Love you

-Bella

I turned my computer off and wobbled over to my bed. "Charlies coming to check on us" Edward said then chuckled. I frowned. I sat up,

"Hand me my homework will you? I need to get caught up." I said.

"I could do it"

"No. I can." He handed me my work and i started working on it. Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells. Edward. Dinner." I smiled. I was starving. We walked downstairs, me slower than Edward, having to walk in a cast. I sat down and ate 7 peices of the pizza Charlie ordered. Edward just watched me.

"Hungry?" He joked.

"Yes. Yes i am." I smiled, kissing his cheek. Then someone knocked on the door. I heard Edward mumble something like 'Mutt, or dog' but im not sure. I went to open the door. Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Whats wrong!?"

"Bella. It's Billy. He....he's in the hospital."

****

Oooooh! What ya think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Review!! :)

~*Stacy*~


	3. Hospital

I didnt care that he was mad. I didnt care that Edward hated him. I didnt care that Edward was in the kitchen. I hugged him. "Charlie!! Billy's in the hospital! Im going with Jake!" I yelled.

"I guess ill go home. I'll see you tomarrow, bella" Edward said. I said goodbye, and hugged him.

Jake and I went to La Push. We were going to the hospital in a bit, but Jake needed comfort now, and he would be depressed if we were at the hospital.

"So, Jake what happend?" I asked when we sat down on a tree stump.

"He had a heart-attack. The doctor said he'll live, but..." He paused, to try to stop himself from crying. "Im really scared bella." He whispered. I hugged him again.

"Jake. Its gonna be okay. It'll all be ok." I whispered in his ear. "You want to go see him?" I asked after a minute. He nodded and we went to the hospital. Charlie was there. Along with most of the pack. Billy had a big room. He smiled when he saw us.

"Jakers!!" He yelled. "I missed yah son!" Jake hugged Billy

"I missed you too dad." They talked for a while, i stopped paying attention. I felt like i was intruding on their personal lives. I decided to text Edward.

__

I love you was what I sent. He replied very quickly

**(Underlined is Edward. Italic is Bella)**

._I love you too. How is Billy?_

He's doing good. Considering...

oh. He's alive though, right?

Yeah. He and Jake are talking. What are you doing?

Just sitting here. Are you going home tonight?

No. Im staying with Jacob. You dont mind do you? He needs me.

Ohh...uhh. Thats..umm fine..i guess...he does need you...

I love you, have i told you that recently?

__

Haha. Yes, and i love you too. :)

We texted for a few hours, then the nurse told us we had to leave.

"Dad, im going to stay with Jake. ...if thats....okay?" I asked.

"That's fine bella. He needs you. I'll see you tomarrow" Charlie said. I smiled and hugged him.

Jake and I went back to his house. I wasnt sure where I was sleeping. I guess Jake'll say something about it later.

"So, what did Billy say? I kind of spaced out after a bit." He smiled.

"Billy was all hopped up on his pain meds. Haha. He was acting crazy. I hope hes going to be alright." I smiled and hugged him. He looked really tired.

"Where am I supposed to sleep...?" I asked him.

"You can sleep on my bed, if you want."

"Where are you sleeping"

"On my bed." He stated simply.

"Oh. I guess ill definatly be warm then!" I joked. He smiled. "Do you have anything I can wear?" I asked.

"Yeah" He went to his dresser. He got a t-shirt. I smiled. "Here yah go"

"I smiled. THanks." i was about to change, when I realized he was still standing there. "Turn around, wolf boy!" I said. He laughed and turned around. I changed quickly and told him he could turn back. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me. "What am I that hideous?"

"No. You look...really good" He smiled. I smiled back, and blushed. We went to sleep, i dreampt of Edward. The next morning when I woke up, jake was still asleep. I didnt want to wake him, so I called picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He sounded worried.

"Hey Edward" I said, happily.

"Bella!" He sighed, he was relieved "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Im going with Jake to the hospital when he wakes up. But, ill see you tonight. Right?" I hope.

"Yes. As long as you want me, ill be there. Every night." I smiled.

"Good" He chuckled. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Just sitting here. Literally. I havent moved in an hour" I giggled.

"Why??"

"Becauseeee! I dunno. I just dont feel like moving. Anyways, how's Jake?"

"Snoring like a dog."

"He is a dog..." Edward whispered.

"Edward!" I yelled. I heard jake get up. "Oh, i woke Jake up"

"Hey, Bells. How long've you been up?"

"Not long i just called edw-" I was cut off by edward

"Tell Jacob to stop thinking about that!" Edward seemed discusted.

"What is he thinking about?" I asked him, honestly i wanted to know.

"You.....What you were wearing last night....how you looked in it.....what he wanted to do to you...."

"Ugh! Jake!" I yelled. He looked embarassed. "God, gross much! I have a _boyfriend_ Jacob."

"I know.....let's just go."

"Ok." We went to the hospital. We spent the whole day there, until they made us get out. Charlie and I went home, Charlie fell asleep almost instantly. I wanted to wait for Edward. I decided to check my email. Two new by mom. She was excited about Edward. She wasnt so happy about Jake. I quickly replied.

__

Hey mom,

Jacobs dad, Billy, had a heart attack yesterday. I've been at the hospital with him. Things with Jacob are...sort of getting better. I love Edward though. Im so happy he's back. I dont know if you noticed but i was a little bit depressed when he left. Anyways, just thought id let you know things with Jacob are getting better. How are you and Phil?

Love you,

Bella

I turned my computer off and got up. I bumped into something hard and cold. "Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bella." I smiled. Now I can go to sleep. I lay down, Edward lay with me. I smiled, happy that he was with me. And went to sleep. I woke a few hours later to "my immortal" I still hadnt changed the ringer.

"Nice ringer.....umm....who wrote that..?"

"Uhh....I did...." I whispered, blushing. I went to my phone. I had a message from Jacob.

"You WROTE THAT?!" Edward exclaimed. "What was your inspiration..?"

"...you..."

"What??"

"When you left...I wrote this...About you..." I whispered. Looking at my phone. The message read:

__

Bella. What're you doing?

I replied quickly.

__

Nothing much....just talking to some people....How's Billy?

I waited five minutes. He replied.__

Billy's really good. He gets to go home tonight.

Jake! THats GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward smiled. "That's great Bella. I know how important they are to you." He kissed me. I smiled.

The whole day went by really quickly. Charlie was going to stay at Billy's tonight so that he could help Billy get adjusted at home again. I smiled when Edward took me home. We went upstairs and talked for a while. And kissed. One thing lead to another and......

****

Soo....What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!! :) Tell me what you think... :)

I had writers block for like a really long time, and now...im writing like crazy!! lol. Anyways, i'll probably have another chapter out either tonight or tomarrow :)

~*Stacy*~


	4. Loss

I awoke the next morning under the covers. _wow_. I Edward...? I looked around the room. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, curled up in a ball. "Edward?" I said, confused.

"I hurt you. Im such a monster!" I went to sit in his lap.

"Edward. You're not a monster. Im not even hurt."

"Not even hurt!? Look at yourself!" I frowned. I went to a mirror. I saw little yellow bruises forming over my body. But it doesnt matter! Im fine!

"Edward! Im fine! It doesnt hurt at all." I looked around the room.

"Bella..."

"Edward, No. Dont even start. It's fine. Im perfectly fine. I few bruises, so what. Ive done worse than that just walking around the house!"

"Sorry Bella..." I frowned at him "No. Not for hurting you-THough i am. Im sorry that im bugging you."

"Stop apoligizing and kiss me!" I yelled. He laughed before kissing me again. Billy! I frowned. "Edward, i gotta go. I have to go see how Billy is..."

"Ok, Bellaroo" Bellaroo?! WTF?!

"Bellaroo??" I asked, confused.

"Haha. I dunno, Emmett's wearing off on me..." I giggled.

"Ok, well....Alice and I will have a _sleepover_ this weekend" I smiled. He chuckled and kissed lightly on the lips.

"Ok, love. See you later"

As I was driving to Jakes house, i felt weird. Like something was going to happen. I wasnt sure what, but.....WHAM!!! I jumped and screamed. I heard emmett's booming laughter from behind my truck.

"EMMETT!" i yelled.

"Bella! You should have seen the look on your face!! You're paler than.......me!" i laughed. No way I can stay mad at Emmett. But, i gotta see Billy and Jake!!

"Haha, Emm. Im coming over later. I gotta go."

"Where you going? You mad at me?" He hated when I was mad at him. He looked sad.

"No, no. Im not mad at you. Emmie-pooh!" I giggled. He growled. "Im not mad at you, emm. I have to go see Jake" I explained. He smiled and ran back home. He must've heard about billy. I drove to Jake's house.

"Bella!" He yelled, running to hug me.

"How's Billy?" I asked, concerned. He frowned. He looked sad.

"Not good, bells. He's getting much worse." He said, not letting go of me.

"Do you think....he'll....be okay..?" I asked, hoping he would. Jacob started crying. "Dont cry Jake" I tried to comfort him.

"I dont think he's going to last much longer. We're taking him back to the hospital in a few minutes, we were gonna try and wait for you" He explained. I started crying with him. _Billy wouldnt last much longer_ was the only thing that went through my mind. Jake stopped crying a few minutes ago, but i couldnt stop. After i finally calmed down, mostly, we went inside.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said, looking depressed. I hugged him.

"Hey dad" I said, sniffling. I heard Billy cough from his room. I went in to see him. "Hey Billy" I said, trying to smile. He smiled.

"Hey Bella." He looked at my face, i must have looked terrible. I knew he'd know i'd been crying. "Dont worry, kiddo. I'll be fine!" He said, "You too jake!" he added as jake walked in. Jake smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital, dad" He said. I could tell he was trying to be strong for his dad. After everyone got to the hospital, they wouldnt let Jake in!! It made me so mad, he couldnt even go back with his own _father!_ I sat with Jake outside, until they told us Jake could go back. Jake tried to get me to come, but they said only Jake could. Charlie was already back there, and they couldnt have too many people. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered.

"Edward" I whispered.

"How is he?" he asked immediatly. He knows how much I care about Billy.

"Not good. We had to take him back to the hospital."

"Oh, bella im so sorry. I would come...but i dont think that's a good idea with the pack." I frowned.

"I know. I-" Jake came out, tears streaming down his face. "Edward, ill call you back. Bye" I hung up and ran to Jake. "Jake? Jake? What's wrong?!" I asked him frantically.

"He.....He's........gone............" Jake cried. I burst into tears with him.

"Do you want to go back in?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes. I just.....i.....had to.....tell....you" He said between tears. I hugged him. We walked back there, the nurse started to say something but i bit her head off.

"BACK OFF WOMAN, IM GOING BACK HERE NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! I NEED TO! SO JUST SHUT UP, AND DEAL WITH IT!!!" i screamed at her. She didnt say anything else. I awlked with jake. We got to the room where Billy was. Jake burst into tears again. "Jake....sit down" I whispered. He sat down, and i sat on his lap and hugged him. I let him cry for as long as he needed. Then i remembered the pack didnt know. Charlie was sitting across the room, in tears just like Jake. "Jake, im gonna call the pack. Ill be right back" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and i went outside. I called Seth and told him first, he said he would call everyone else, jake needed me. I said ok, and went back inside with Jake. I sat back on his lap.

30 minutes later every member of the pack was here. Everyone was in tears. We all just sat there, in the room with Billy. Then i remembered, Jake had nowhere to stay. "Jake? Im sure charlie wouldnt mind if you stayed with us..." I whispered in his ear.

"I...I think that would work. I cant stay alone..."

"Dad?" I said, a little louder. Loud enough for Charlie to hear. He looked up. "Do you mind if...Jake stays with us?" I asked him

"Bells. Of course he can." he said, trying to smile. I forced a smile and said 'thank you'. After a while, Jake and I had to go get some of his things. We got there and i helped him pack a few of his things, once we had everything, we went to my house. Crap! Edward was waiting there. "Jake...stay here..." I said, before getting out of the car.

"Edward...bad time...." I whispered once i got to him.

"I just realized. Im so sorry" He said, hugging me. "I'll go. Tell Jacob im sorry for his loss." I nodded. "Still want me to come tonight?" he asked very quietly.

"I will, and yes i do" i smiled, and lightly kissed his lips. He ran into the forest. Jacob got his stuff and walked up to me. "Sorry. He didnt know. And, he sais he's sorry for your loss"

"Tell him thanks later" He said, forcing a smile. We went inside and he just threw his things on the floor, before lying on the couch and passing out. I went upstairs to take a shower. After I finished my shower i went to my room to check my email. Mom sent something. I didnt really read it, it was mostly about how worried i must be about Billy. I replied without paying much attention to what I was saying.

_ mom, _

_ Billy died today. Jacob is staying with us. I dont have any other news other than things with Edward are going to be harder with Jake here. They dont get along, very well at all. Anyways, im going to bed. _

_ Night, love you_

_ Bella_

I heard a tap on my window as I turned my computer off. I looked up and it was Edward. I smiled and let him in.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back, before bursting into tears in his arms.

**So sorry guys! About Billy. So sorry!!! But, Jacob will get a big surprise in a couple chapters. So, dont get mad about Billy!!! Anyways, check out my other stories, review!! **

**I should have the next chapter out in a few hours. Maybe. Review!! :) **

**~*Stacy*~**


	5. Unexpected

I woke up the next morning and Edward was gone. I looked around, i found a note beside me. It said,

_Bella,_

_Jacob and Charlie are awake. I had to go. Call me. I'll be there as soon as you tell me to come._

_Love you._

_Forever yours_

_Edward_

I smiled, then went downstairs to find Jake. He was just staring at the tv. "Hey Jake. Want something to eat?" I asked him. He didnt say anything. "Jake?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." he said quickly.

"What do you want?"

"Uh. Pancakes i guess. With strawberries..." He seemed pretty distant.

"Okay. Are you okay Jake?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah. Oh, your bloodsucker called" I frowned.

"Jake...could you please be nice..? Please? And by the way, do you mind if he comes over?" I asked quickly.

"Not my house..." he said.

"Yeah, Jake. But you're staying here and I want you to be comfortable. Do you think you can be civalized?" he nodded. "Thanks jake"

"Sure, sure." He smiled. I finished making the pancakes, and got the strawberries, then called Edward.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward! Come over?!" I said, excited.

"I didnt think Jake would have left so early..." Oh. He didnt want to come over.

"Oh. You dont want to come over. Thats ok. I just assumed you'd be happy jake didnt care. But you dont have to..." I rambled on. Trying to cover up the hurt that he didnt want to come.

"Bella. I.....we're after Victoria....." I couldnt breath. She was after me again. I dropped the phone. Jacob came in. "What did you say to her leech?!" I was barely paying attention to them. the only thing going through my mind was _she's after me. im going to die. she's going to kill me._ "Edward, you moron!! She cant even breath! idiot! she's freakin scared! Why'd you tell her?!" i heard Jake yell.

"YOU KNEW!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed at him.

"Uh..no"

"UGH!" i screamed and ran outside. That second something came running 100 miles per hour at me. VICTORIA! "JAKE!! EDWARD!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed. We ran for what seemed like hours. I was just hoping she would finish me off quick. She finally stopped and sat me down.

"Bella...Bella, Bella. Oh, how ive waited to get Edward back for killing my beloved James..." I bit her. "Hah! That didnt even hurt! Stupid Human! Oh, how much more FUN this will be, since i just hunted..i can make it hurt more..." she smiled evilly. "Oh, he'll be here soon. I want him to _see_ this." she said, snapping my arm in half. I screamed. I heard a growl and looked up.

"JAKE!" I screamed. Then I saw Edward "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!" Jake attacked Victoria and Edward came to me.

"Bella. Im so sorry, just wait here. We'll get you to Carlisle soon, i swear" he said, i nodded. and he ran to help Jake.

A little while later, I woke up at the Cullens house. I was on the couch, and my head was on Edwards shoulder. I looked around. Emmett, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Edward, wait....Jacob?! Jasper must have felt my confusion.

"Bella...we're all here because we were worried. You've been asleep for quite a while..." he explained.

"How long?!" i asked, quietly.

"4 days..." edward whispered.

"Edward hasnt moved an inch since we got you here. He refused to do anything. He just sat there watching you..." Alice said

"Edward...you didnt have to..." i said, smiling, happy that he did.

"I wanted to..." I smiled and kissed him.

"This really is my--" Jacob started, but i cut him off.

"If you say this is your fault im going to kill you" i threatend. He chuckled. Then I thought of something...

"What's the date...?" i asked, very quietly.

"March 17th. Why?" Crap.

"Nothing. Nothing......" I said, lost in thought.

"Bella...whats wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing! Just........Alice! I need to talk to you!" i cried.

"Okay! Let's go outside." We walked outside. I thought better of my family to listen in, so we didnt walk too far.

"Alice...im....pregnant..." i whispered. I heard someone caughing inside. "Stupid Nosy Vampires!" I screamed torwards them. I heard Emmett chuckle. "STOP LISTENING TO WHAT IM SAYING THIS IS PRIVATE! AND I WILL TALK TO YOU WHEN IM READY TO!" I screamed, running into the woods. A few minutes later i heard someone walking torwards me. It was Jacob.

"Bells..." he whispered. I jumped into his arms and started crying again. "are you really...?"

"Yes. And i didnt want anybody to know yet. I was trying to ask alice what I should do. Stupid nosy vampires...I just...i dont know...im scared..." i cried. He kissed my head.

"Dont be. It'll all be ok." he whispered. "Edward wanted to come, but I told him to let me first..."

"THanks Jake. Im really tired, can you take me back...? I should talk to him, i guess." I gasped. "What about my dad?!"

"He know's where we are. Only had to lie a little. We said that Edward and the guys went 'camping' and that Alice and Esme wanted to have some girl time with you, but you wanted me to come. He was fine with that" Jake smiled.

"Okay. How long are they 'Camping'?"

"A few more days, as long as you want to stay actually..."

"OKay. Take me back please" I smiled. "Are you staying too...?" He nodded. "Good. Im going to pretend im asleep. Dont let Edward know im awake..." He chuckled and nodded. I closed my eyes and Jake ran back with me in his arms. When we walked in, edward growled.

"Is she okay?!" he asked frantically

"YEah. Just sleepy. I was right...she doesnt want to talk. I actually think she's mad at you for eavesdropping on hers and Alice's conversation." I peaked my eye open a little to see his expression. He looked...hurt. I pretended to yawn and wake up.

"Edward....." i started.

**There it is! :) Love it? Hate it? Watcha think? Review!! :)**

**~*Stacy*~**


	6. Suicide Mission

"Edward...."

"Bella....why didnt you want to tell me?" he asked, hurt.

"I was going to tell you...after i talked to Alice. I wanted to talk to her about...this..." i whispered "theres just...so much going on, with Bi-" i stopped, remembering Jacob was still there. "you know. I dont think Charlie can handle much more..." my voice trailed off. He hugged me, i faintly heard jacob say 'ill be outside' i nodded, and turned back to edward.

"Bella. He will take it fine. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes! Of course!!" he chuckled, and kissed my hair.

"Ok. Everything will be fine, Charlie will get over it, everything will be fine. Let's go talk to Carlisle..." he said, leading me to Carlisle's study. Carlisle looked up.

"Oh, Bella. Edward. Hey"

"...hey Carlisle..." i said, quietly. He tested my blood -I dont see how he did it, considering he's a vampire...- then did a ultrasound.

"Well you're definatly pregnant..." he told me. "From the looks of it, this baby isnt going to be like the other vampire hybrids ive heard about, i dont understand why, but even though it's half vampire it will grow at a normal rate. But, judging by the ultrasound, i think that the baby will be more torwards the vampire side....quite a mystery, that child of yours..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean 'like the other vampire hybrids ive heard about'??" i asked, confused.

"I've heard stories of vampires and humans having children. These children usually grow at an abnormal rate, and....." he paused, looking at edward. I heard Edward growl.

"What is it?"

"They....usually _bite_ there way out of their mothers. Thank God yours seems to be different...."

"Yeah, thank God." I said, worried that my baby may kill me, even if he grows at a normal rate. "Edward....let's go get telling charlie over with..." He smiled softly, and walked with me out to the car. We drove silently there. When we got there, Charlie wasnt home, so i decided to make dinner. Hopefully soften him up a little.

I cooked Spaghetti. Charlie got home a few minutes after i finished. Charlie and I ate, Edward just sat there. He said he had already ate before he came here. After we ate, we went to the living room.

"Why are you so nervous Bells?" Charlie asked me after a few minutes.

"Dad...." I began. "Im...pregnant" He turned purple and lunged for Edward. Edward did nothing as Charlie punched him. He just lay there, allowing Charlie to attack him. Knowing charlie would only hurt himself i tried to get him to stop.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "CH- DAD! GET OFF OF HIM!!" After a minute, he got off.

"Edward..." he yelled "Did that not hurt AT ALL?!" Edward shook his head. "Whatever. You got my daughter pregnant, leave. Now. Never come back."

"Dad! I'll move in with him. Im going to anyways." i whispered. He freaked out.

"YOU WHAT?!" he screamed

"Dad. Im almost 19. I can leave if I want to. Im getting my stuff, and moving in with Edward. We are getting married, and im keeping our child." I said, angrily.

"Fine." he yelled. "Hmph. Where's Jacob at?"

"Edwards house. He's asleep" i told him.

"He's coming back tomarrow. He can visit you as much as he likes, but he is staying with me, and I say he's coming back first thing tomarrow!"

"Whatever dad. Im sure Billy" A look of pain crossed his face as I said Billy's name. "would want Jake to stay wherever he wants. He could move in with the Cullens if he wants" I said, going to pack my things. Once I was packed, Edward helped me carry my things to my truck, and took me to his house.

*** 8 months later ***

Jake decided he wanted to live with us. He wasnt sure why, but he wanted to be here. I wanted him here too. He was sitting on the couch beside me, eating.

I got up with a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen. I doubled over in pain. Edward rushed to my side. "Bella! Are you okay?" he paused for a minute, then a look of realization crossed his face. "CARLISLE! SHE'S IN LABOR!" He yelled, as my water broke. He picked me up and carried me to Carlisle's study, Jacob following.

I felt another sharp pain in my abdomen and passed out.

***Jacob***

I watched Nessie sleeping, happy with my life. It had been three days since she'd been born and Bella should be waking up soon. I knew she'd kill me when she found out I imprinted on her only child. The only child she could have, considering she's a vampire now. I heard two other heartbeats besides my own. Bella's was beating really loudly. Nessie's was a light flutter, and mine, well it was just a normal tone. Suddenly Bella's heart stopped and I froze. Everybody else froze too. I faintly heard Bella saying she wanted to see her son. Oh, she didnt know Nessie was a girl... I also heard Edward telling her they should hunt first. She aggreed quickly and they jumped out the window. About a hour later, they came back. Bella with her dress all bloody and torn up. She took one look at me, and held out her arms for Nessie.

I hesitated, but handed her Nessie, keeping my arms right beside her. Bella eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering what what wrong with me. Then something clicked in her head, and she handed Nessie to Edward. "Edward. Take Renesmee over there. NOW!" she told him. He obeyed quickly, walking to the other side of the living room.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" She screamed at me. I nodded.

"ILL KILL YOU!!!!" she screamed again, lunging at my throat.

**Soo....Love it? Hate it? Review! And, check out my other stories if you havent already. I'll be writing a couple for my friend too :) Hope you like it! Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	7. Hide N' Seek, and Icecream

Bella POV:

Finally the pain started to dull, until finally the loud beating of my heart stopped. I satup quickly, and looked around the room. Everything was so much _clearer_ I could hear Jacob's heartbeat. And my sons. I looked at Edward.

"Where is he?" i asked him.

"She. Renesmee is downstairs with Jacob." I nodded and started to go downstairs, to see my _daughter. _Edward stopped me. "Wait. We should hunt first. She is mostly vampire -except for the odd regular growth rate, that is- but, she does still have blood in her veins." he told me. I aggreed quickly and we went out the window. I looked at what I was wearing. God, Alice! I growled.

"What?" edward asked me. I pointed to the dress. He chuckled. "Leave it to Alice to make you wear a dress on your first hunt!" I growled again, and edward just laughed.

We hunted for about 30 minutes, I had 2 deer, and a mountain lion. Edward had 3 mountain lion. When we arrived back at the house Jacob was still holding Renesmee. I smiled and asked him to hand her to me. He reluctantly handed her to me, keeping his hand right beside her. I watched the way he looked at her for a minute. Then it clicked inside my head. That stupid MUTT! He imprinted on my freakin daughter!! AHHhh Im going to kill him!!!

"edward. Take Renesmee over there. NOW!" i told edward, pointing far across the room. He quickly did as I said, and I started screaming "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at Jacob, lunging at his throat. I stopped mid-air, when I heard Renesmee crying. I ran to her side, and took her from Edward. "It's okay, Renesmee." i whispered to her. Suddenly i heard a voice in my head. 'mommy. Dont hurt Jakey.' I looked around the room.

"What the...." i asked Edward.

"She has an ability. And she doesnt want Jacob hurt." I growled at Jacob and mumbled 'fine'

*** Time lapse, 2 years later ***

Renesmee ran into the room early this morning, yelling "Jake Jake Jake!" I laughed.

"Where's Jake?" i asked her. She frowned.

"I don kno!" she whined. "not in his room!" I laughed.

"Maybe he's with the pack?" I suggested. She shrugged.

"Don kno. I miss him!!"

"he'll be back soon" i told her. Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. Jake walked in, picking Renesmee up, hugging her.

"Nessie!!!" he said, smiling.

"Jakey!!!!!!" she yelled, hugging him again. He chuckled.

"Wanna go and play outside?" he asked her. She nodded, and they ran outside to play.

*** Jacob ***

I went outside to play with Nessie. We played tag for a while, then we played Hide N' Seek. I peeked, just to see if she'd notice.

"No Peekin!" she yelled at me. I laughed and closed my eyes.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I opened my eyes. I looked around and found her very easily, hiding in a bush. But i knew she wouldnt be happy if i found her that quickly, so i decided to act like ididnt know where she was. "Oh Nessie?? Where's Nessie at?" i yelled, looking behind a few tree's. After a few minutes, i went to the bush she was in and yelled "Boo!" I expected to hear her giggling, but instead nobodywas there. "Nessie? Nessie, where are you?" I asked, getting worried. Suddenly, something pounced on my back, and i heard Nessie's insane giggling. I started laughing too, really loud. I started tickling her, she screamed, and i laughed more. A half a minute later, Edward was there.

"What? WHat happend?! Is Ness okay?!" he yelled. I chuckled.

"She's fine, Eddy." He growled at me. "Sorry, sorry. She's fine. We were playing hide and seek, then she attacked me, so I tickled her." Edward laughed.

"Ok. Well, uhh....Hey Ness, come on, let's go try something" he said.

"What're you gonna do" I asked him. He smiled and came to my side,

"She's going to try human food" he whispered in my ear low enough that nessie wouldnt hear. She would have a fit if she knew before she got there. I chuckled and ran with them back to the house. Once she found out what she was doing, she threw a fit. Terrible two's....

After a few minutes she calmed down and ate the different kinds of food. She actually decided she liked them,and I was happy about that. She especially liked cake. I chuckled when she first tasted the cake, she had edward go buy a whole one, then smashed her face in it.

*** Bella POV ***

I happily put Renesmee to bed, then went to mine and Edwards room. I heard Nessie crying the next morning, and I went to her room. She was on the floor, and she had stumped her toe. I kissed it, and picked her up, taking her to the kitchen. Now that she discovered she actually liked human food-well some anyways- I would cook for her. "What do you want to eat Ness?" i asked her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Icecream!" she said, excitedly. I heard Jacob chuckle, walking into the kitchen

"Nessie...icecream isnt breakfast!" he told her. Probably hoping she would ask for something else, but knowing she wouldnt, and he couldnt say no.

"No! I want icecream!" she yelled at him. I chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Icecream then" he told her.

**Soo....like it? Hate it? Hope you liked it!! Review!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	8. Holding Grudges

As the years passed, Renesmee and Jacob's feelings for eachother grew stronger and stronger. I had gotten used to it, but Edward didn't handle it too well. Renesmee was 15 now. She was becoming more and more like a vampire as she grew older. We believe by the time she is 18, she will have stopped growing and change completely.

I ran home after my hunt. Only to find Edward hovering over Jacob, Jacob smashed through the wall made entirely of glass, blood covering his entire body. Renesmee was screaming, and Edward looked like he was actually going to kill Jacob.

"DADDY! STOP!!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Renesmee screamed. Jacob looked to be unconscious. Renesmee ran to me, crying in my arms. "Mom! Stop him! He's killing him! Please!" She cried. I kissed her forehead.

"Wait here, sweety." i whispered to her. She nodded, and I walked to Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled, pulling him from Jacob. He pushed me with full vampire force across the house. I flew from the living room, through the kitchen wall. I jumped up, ran back inside and started screaming at Edward. "EDWARD. ANTHONY. MASEN. CULLEN. GET. OFF. OF. JACOB. NOW! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEND IF I WAS STILL A EFFIN HUMAN?!" I screamed at him. He looked at me, his eyes pitch black. He was furious for a moment, then he stopped, took a deep breath and got off of Jacob.

"Bella...im....so sorry..." he whispered.

"Why are you trying to kill Jacob, Edward?!" i yelled, still mad at him.

"..Renesmee kissed him...then....i....their thoughts....." he said, getting angry again.

"Calm down." i told him. "You knew this was going to happen one day, Edward. She's 15! Would you rather she had a human boyfriend, who we knew she wasnt meant to be with. One who wouldnt respect her?!" He shook his head. "That's right. Now, apoligize to your daughter." i said, going to pick jacob up.

"Sorry for trying to kill the _dog_ Ness..." he said. She glared at him. I carried Jacob to Carlisle. I explained everything that happened, and he immidiatly started fixing Jacob.

*** Jacob ***

I woke a while later, on the couch. Nessie was sitting on the chair, watching me. What happend? I asked myself. The memories hit me. Nessie kissing me. Edward coming out of nowhere, attacking me. Lying bloody, and in a bunch of glass. Falling into unconciousness. Pain. Lots of pain.

"Nessie..." i whispered, my voice hoarse. She looked at me, tears building in her eyes.

"Jacob! Im so sorry!" she said.

"Why? ...Not your fault..." i told her, trying to sit up and hug her. I fell back down as tears came to my eyes, the pain was worse than just about anything i've ever felt before.

"Jake!" she yelled. I mumbled 'im fine' she didnt seem to believe me, but she continued our conversation, before I sat up. "Jake, it is my fault. I kissed you, i let my thoughts get out of control...and daddy heard them, and attacked you..." she explained.

"Ness..." was all I got to say before I fell into unconciousness again.

*** Nessie ***

He passed out again, and my dad came in. "Im truly sorry, sweety." _Leave me alone, Edward_ i thought to him. "Renesmee...." he began. _I said Leave. ME. ALONE. _i mentally screamed at him.

He almost killed my Jake. I could never forgive him for that. Never.

*** Edward ***

_My own daughter hated me. She wouldnt even call me dad anymore. She called me by my first name_. I thought to myself, feeling terrible for what I did. I decided to go apoligize again. I walked downstairs, Ness was still sitting beside Jacob, watching him, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Im truly sorry, sweety." i said to her.

_Leave me alone Edward._ she thought. I flinched.

"Renesmee..." _I said. Leave. ME. ALONE! _she screamed at me in her mind. I flinched again. I heard in her thoughts that she would never forgive me for this.

I walked back upstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch in my old room, i sat down beside her, and sobbed. **(A/N Vampires can cry in my story)** Bella pulled me into a hug.

"I waited 107 years to have a child. I finally get the perfect one, and she hates me" i said, after I finally stopped crying.

"Edward. She will forgive you." Bella said confidantly.

"No, she wont. I've heard her thoughts. She wont forgive me. Ever."

"Yes. She will. She talked to me earlier. She asked me to block her mind at the time, trust me edward. She may be angry with you, but she WILL forgive you. You're her father, and she loves you." she told me. She had brought the barrier of her sheild down, so i knew she wasnt lying. I smiled at her.

"I love you...i hope you're right" i whispered.

"I love you too. And I am right." she said confidently.

*** Jacob-4 months later ***

Nessie had finally forgiven Edward 2 weeks ago. I forgave him the day after i finished healing.

Ness and I were hunting, when something hit my head. I looked up, to see a red headed male vampire. He grinned at me, then grabbed Nessie and ran.

"JAKE!!!!!!!" was the last thing I heard Nessie yell.

**Soooo.... watcha think? I hope it was good, im kind of depressed right now..., but i really wanted to get another chapter out, so...review! Oh, and if you havent read my other story _Love?_ check it out. I'll be updating that one tonight too. Probably.**

**~*Stacy..**


	9. Taken

*** Edward ***

I was about to attack a mountain lion when I heard Jacobs thoughts.

_EDWARD! He took her! I cant live without her! I dont want anything to happen to her!!! _he yelled in his head. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. He was in wolf form.

"Who took her Jacob?!" i screamed.

_I...i dont know. All I know is he was a vampire! He had red hair. _

"Ugh. Ok. Let's go find the son of a batch of cookies" I said, running in the direction of Nessie's scent. I caught up to them pretty fast.

"What do you want?!" I heard nessie yell.

"You. As one of us." he said

"What? What are you!?"

"Volturi" he whispered.

_Oh Aro will be so proud._ i heard him think. I jumped from the tree I was hiding on. He saw me, and ran.

I chased after them for days. Until I lost Nessie's scent, somewhere in Mexico. I broke down crying.

My daughter. Gone.

I cried for what seemed like hours, then my phone rang. I looked at the ID. Bella.

"Hello.." i said glumly

"Edward?! Jacob told me what happend! Did you find them?!" she asked, having the same fears as me i assume.

"I found them. I didnt get his name. But, he's with the Voltuti. They wanted Renesmee. im going to stop them." I told her. She gasped.

"But....."

"but nothing. I have to stop them" i said, hanging up. Then headed off to Italy.

A while later I got to Volturra. (i think that's how you spell it. lol) When I got in, Aro was the first person I went to. Didnt bother with the secretary or whatever. this was my daughter, i didnt care about the stupid secritary.

"Hello, Aro" I said.

"Hello, dear friend Edward. I assume you have a reason for coming here? Did you decide you want to join us?" he asked me.

"No. I came for my daughter!" i snapped at him.

"What? Sorry i dont know what you're talking about" he said. But i heard in his thoughts.

_Ah. Young Edward. Always protecting his loved ones. It's too bad she's already chosen._

"WHAT?!" i screamed. He chuckled.

"Yes. You're precious little daughter, chose to join us." He said, pointing to a figure by his side i didnt notice before.

"R...Renesmee..?" I said, my voice shaky.

"Hello,father" Renesmee said coldly.

_Im sorry daddy. They were going to kill me if I didnt. Im sorry. Please dont be mad. Tell Jake i love him._

"There's no need, renesmee" She looked confused. "Because. Im going to kill this son of a b-" Aro cut me off.

"You think you can kill me?! Renesmee will help me. Not you. Isnt that right, Renesmee?" he asked her, a threatening look in his eyes. She nodded. I looked at her.

_No, daddy. I wouldnt. I would help you. Im scared. _That was all I needed to hear. I lunged at Aro. I snapped his neck, i knew it wouldnt kill him, but it did stop him for a minute. I looked at Renesmee, who was attacking Jane. I made a fire and ripped Aro's head off, and burned him. Renesmee threw Jane into the fire, and we ran. Ran faster than we ever ran before. I looked at her eyes. They were still golden! She noticed my relief.

"THank you daddy. They were going to have me...eat a human soon. I was terrified. Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, hugging me. I hugged her for a minute, then my phone buzzed. Alice.

"EDWARD! Im so sorry I wasnt here in time to help." she cried.

"Dont be. Aro's dead. Renesmee and I are fine. Ness even got Jane." I smiled.

"Oh. Ok. Jake wants to talk to Ness"

"Wait. Give him the phone. I need to tell him something."

"Uhm. I....Ok" she seemed pretty reluctant at first.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello Jacob. Again, im sorry for the uhm incident a few weeks ago...." i coughed. "But, umm...I thought i would tell you...uhm....i uhh...."

"Spit it out Eddie!" he said after a minute.

"I wanted to tell you, that...uhm....You are allowed to date Renesmee i suppose. But if you hurt her, i shall hunt you down and slap you with a fish" I added, jokingly knowing he wouldnt hurt her.

"Slap me with a fish?! HAHAHHA. THanks Eddie. Can I talk to Ness now??" I smiled and handed the phone to Nessie. I didnt pay attention to their conversation, just thought about Bella.

When we got home, Nessie attacked jacob. And Bella attacked me. I chuckled. And decided to go finish my hunt from earlier.

**So, watcha think?? :) Uh...i was bored, hope you liked it!!! :)**

**And to everyone reading and reviewing, thanks guys! :) ...review!...**

**~*Stacy*~**


	10. Leaving

*** Edward ***

It had been a month since the Volturi tried to take Renesmee and noone knew why they wanted her, or why they havent attacked again. We were sitting in the living room, talking about things when i heard Ness' thoughts.

_What the hell. Where did this come from? _She thought. I ran upstairs.

"Where did what come from???" I demanded.

"This" she said, her hand glowing with a ball of fire. The rest of the family came upstairs, after noticing i ran up here.

"Holy crow!" Bella said.

"Shush." i said to everyone, as Alice began to have a vision.

_Nessie was completely glowing with fire. Her entire body. As she ran through the Volturi guard. They fell to the ground burning as soon as she walked into them. She finished ran through touching all of the Volturi. The rest of us were unable to move, frozen in place. She twirled around and smiled. "I did it!" she yelled.  
"Yes you did Renesmee. Good job" i said, as soon as I was un-frozen._

"Wow. That's why they want her!!" Alice said.

"Why??" Bella asked, confused.

"Her new power. Apparently she can obtain more than one power. She has this fire-sheild thing. Right now, it's just a fireball from her hand, but eventually it will become a sheild over her whole body and she can kill anything she wants with it. Anything. Without any effort." Bella gasped. "And the Volturi want her for it..." i whispered.

"Im nothing but a burdan. You guys will have to fight with the Volturi, because of me." Renesmee whispered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are NOT a burden!" Bella told her.

"Yes. I am. I would be better off leaving to go to the Volturi so that you dont have to worry about me.." she whispered sadly.

"No" Jacob growled. "You cant!"

Everyone tried to talk her out of it, then finally she said she wouldn't, but something was up, she was blocking her thoughts.

*** Renesmee ***

I blocked out my thoughts from my dad, by singing High School Musical songs, and Miley Cyrus songs. I knew he hated that so he would stay out of my mind.

Underneath the music, I was thinking about going to the Volturi. Maybe if i went to live with them...

I thought about it for hours, and i had made my decision. I was going to the Volturi. The family was going on a hunting trip tomarrow, i could go then.

"Where are you going? And when? Renesmee?"

"Uhh Nowhere!"

I began singing again.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

I looked at the clock. I decided it was time to go to sleep. I dreamed of Jacob.

The next morning when I woke up, i could hear my family talking.

"I dont know! But...maybe somebody should stay here with her" dad said.

"I will" Jacob volunteered. I walked downstairs.

"What are you doing??" i questioned him.

"Staying here with you while the Cullens hunt" he smiled.

"oh..." i whispered. Crap, this is going to be harder than i thought.

"Renesmee. What is going to be harder than you thought?!" Dad questioned me.

"Nothing! Mom can you sheild my mind, please?!"she shook her head no. "Please!!" she shook her head again. "Ugh! Fine!" i said, storming out of the house. I ran at vampire speed away from my dad's hearing distance. When i was away from hearing distance, i started thinking up a plan of how i could leave with Jacob there.

He's always sleepy, i could lay down and he would fall asleep, then i could write a note, saying how much i love them and i would miss them.

After I had a plan i went back home. Everyone had already left except for Jacob.

"Hey Jake" i said, smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hey Ness." He paused. "So, what plans do you have for today?"

"Nothing really. Was going to take a nap...You tired?"

"Sort of. I guess." he said, walking upstairs with me. We lay down and he was asleep in 2 minutes. I carefully got up and found a peice of paper.

_Guys, im sorry but i think it's best for me to leave. I love you all very much but i dont want to cause you any trouble. Dont come after me. I love you all. Very much. Im sorry that i had to sneak off, but it's for the best.  
__Goodbye, Love you all.  
Nessie _

I placed the note beside Jacob. I kissed him lightly on the lips one last time and whispered "I love you. Im sorry" before running.

The run to Italy took quite a while, but when I got there, Aro was glad to see me.

"Ah. Hello Renesmee. You've decided to join us?" he asked. I nodded. "Ahh! That's wonderful! I realize you have a new power? Could you show me what that new power is?" I nodded and my hand set on flames.

"Edward" wow it was weird calling him by his first name. "told me that when my powers grow, i will be able to have a full fire sheild around my entire body, which could kill anyone." i told him.

"Ah. Renesmee, dear. That's great." he smiled. "You _are _going to switch your diet, right?"

"You mean...to humans...?" I guess i could try... I know my family would be dissappointed, but, have to try everything atleast once, right?

"Yes. Of course." He said smiling.

"Yes. I will try switching my diet" He smiled and had a human brought in.

The human actually gladly allowed me to drink from him. He was cute, blonde, blue eyes. I slowly bit his neck. Oh god, this was so much better than animal blood. I didnt realize how thirsty I was before now. I quickly drank his warm, delicious blood. When I was finished, his body fell limp on the floor. I smiled and wiped my mouth. Aro showed me to my new room, and I looked in the mirror before taking a shower. When I looked in the mirror, my eyes were blood-red.

It looked so different than what I was used to. I sighed and went to sleep, dreaming of Jacob, again.

**So, what you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Should Jacob come find Renesmee, or should Nessie stay with the Volturi...? Lemme know what you think!! **

**Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	11. Visitor

**It's not that much of a change. Just changed one thing,but... Hope you like it!!**

I had been with the Volturi for a week. Every day i started to miss Jacob more, but i knew i couldnt go back. I doubt they would _want _me back after I left. Atleast the Volturi love me. They're my fa--

My thoughts were interupted by a scream. I ran from my room to see who it was. ROSALIE

"ROSALIE!!" I screamed.

"RENESMEE!!" she yelled, then fell back to the floor, writhing in pain. Jane was doing this.

"Jane. STOP IT!" I screamed. Even though i had just gotten here, i was one of the most respected people already. She immediatly stopped, and looked at me, confused.

"Renesmee. Would you like to do the honor of killing her?" she questioned me. Rosalie looked at me, terrified.

"No. I will not kill her And neither will you." I spat at her. "Rosalie. Why did you come here?" i asked her.

"I was the only one who thought you would come here. I came to bring you home. Everyone misses you Renesmee. You should see Jacob..." I stopped listening after that, just hearing his name was like being stabbed in the heart.

"I....I dont love him anymore. I dont love any of you anymore" i lied. She looked...horrified. I didnt want to lie, truth is i still loved my family more than anything, but...i couldnt go back.

"You...What?" She seemed to just now register my eyes. "Oh...God....you....want to be with...them" I nodded, about to cry.

"Rosalie. Just...go home..." i whispered, turning around and starting to walk away.

"No" she yelled defiantly.

"Goodbye Rose..." i said, loud enough she could hear. "Love you" i whispered where she couldnt hear.

As i walked into my room, i heard Rosalie's screams.

Oh, God. What have I done?!

I ran back to where Rosalie was. Rosalie wasnt there. Just...her....her....ashes... I started crying. I... i thought she would leave. Not get herself killed.... I...Oh God.

*** Rosalie ***

"Just let me talk to Renesmee!" I yelled at Jane.

"No!" she yelled back, using her power on me. I fell down to the floor, in pain. I screamed.

"JANE! STOP!" I heard a harsh voice yell. I got up quickly, and looked at the voice. Renesmee. "ROSALIE!" She yelled.

"RENESMEE!!" I screamed.

"Do you want to do the honor of killing her, renesmee?" Jane asked her. I hissed at her. Nobody seemed to notice.

"No. I will not kill her, and neither will you" Renesmee said. She turned to me. "Why are you here, Rosalie?" She asked me harshly.

"I was the only one who thought you would come here. I came to take you home. We miss you. Poor Jacob can barely eat, sleep, or even move. It's killing him" i told her. She seemed to have stopped listening after I said his name. I saw pain on her face for a minute, then she composed her face.

"I dont love him. I dont love any of you" she spat at me, i saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes for a second, only a second. "Go home Rosalie"

"No!" I yelled. I would not leave without her.

"Goodbye Rosalie" She said, then whispered something i couldnt quite hear. Sounded sort of like 'love you' but im not sure. Once she was gone, Jane gave me one more chance to leave.

"Leave. Now."

"Not without Renesmee." What I didnt expect was for her to attack me. It was a fair fight since it was just me and her. For some reason, Jane couldnt -or wouldnt- use her power. So it was a pretty easy fight. Jane had a fire made so she could burn me, but she wasnt expecting me to rip off her head! I ripped off her head, and threw her in the fire. After i watched her burn, I put out the fire, before running home.

*** Renesmee ***

A few minutes after Rosalie died, i decided it was time to go home. I mean, they killed my aunt!

"Aro. Im going home" I said to him.

"Why would you want to do that, Renesmee dear?"

"Because. I dont like being here. This isnt working for me. Goodbye" I said, leaving. He didnt say anything to me. But i knew he'd try to get me back.

It took me a while to get there, but I got home eventually. The first person I saw was Jacob. He was sitting just barely at the edge of the woods, crying.

"Jacob..." I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes bloodshot. When he saw my eyes, he gasped.

"Oh my God. Renesmee" He said, hugging me.

"Jacob.... Im so so sorry" We just sat there for a while, then went to go see the rest of my family. Emmett would probably hate me for the rest of my life. When I walked in, everyone looked at my eyes first, and gasped.

"Guys.....im....im so sorry" I whispered to the 8 vampires....Wait 8?!?!?!?!!!!!!

**Sooo.... What'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	12. Missing

**So, this chapter is how the Cullens...and Jacob...coped while renesmee was gone.**

*** Bella POV ***

We had just finished our hunting trip, and we were on our way home, when suddenly Edward started running faster. "Edward what is it?!" i asked him, confused and trying to keep up with him.

"I dont know...Something to do with Renesmee" he told me. I gasped.

When we reached the house, Jacob was gone. I looked around the whole house, and found two notes in Renesmee's room. One was from Jacob.

_Bloodsuckers,_

_I went to find Renesmee. You can come if you want. She tricked me and left. _

_-Jacob_

I gasped. That's what had to do with Renesmee... The next note was from Renesmee.

___Guys, im sorry but i think it's best for me to leave. I love you all very much but i dont want to cause you any trouble. Dont come after me. I love you all. Very much. Im sorry that i had to sneak off, but it's for the best.  
__Goodbye, Love you all.  
Nessie _

If i could cry, i would have been crying then. My daughter...left. After an hour, i decided to go look for her. I was about to go to Volterra, No. She wouldnt go there. I told myself.

The whole family and I searched the world. Everywhere except Volterra. We didnt find her, but we searched for 6 days before giving up.

Back at the house, it was like we werent even there. All Edward and I did was sit and stare at her pictures. All Emmett and Rosalie did were stay up in there rooms. Didnt want to see what was happening up there. I shuddered at that thought. Alice and Jasper were sitting beside us, trying to comfort us.

Then, I heard Rosalie. "Ugh! Screw this. Im going to Volterra to find Renesmee since noone else thinks she's there!" she yelled, running off. I wanted to go with her, but i didnt get a chance.

Edward and I just sat there, staring at the pictures. I wondered how Jacob was. I got up and went to Nessie's room, Jacob was staying in there now, in wolf form.

"Jake? How're you doing?" I asked him quietly. He didnt move. "Jacob? C'mon. Phase back. Talk to me. Rosalie went to Volterra." He looked up, then phased.

"Why'd she go to Volterra?" He asked, not even caring that he was naked.

"Jacob....put some clothes on....please" i said, looking away from him. "I dont want to see..._that"_ He chuckled, and put on some pants.

"Ok, now why did Bondie go to Volterra"

"To find Renesmee..." that hit a nerve for him. He couldnt find her, i saw tears coming to his eyes.

"Nobody could find her, Jacob. You know, it's good that someone finally got the guts to look there..." He nodded, and went outside to the edge of the forest.

A while later, Rosalie ran in the house.

"Rosalie! Was she there?" i asked her. She nodded. "Why isnt she here now?!"

"She....she didnt want to come back. She said....that she didnt love us. That...she wasnt coming back" I silently sobbed. My daughter didnt want us. She hated us. I got up and went outside. Edward followed me.

"Bella, Love. What are you thinking?" he asked me after a minute. I took my sheild down, and showed him how i felt like a failure. How i was a terrible mother.

He frowned. "Bella, that's not true. In fact, i can hear Renesmee's thoughts....she's near here. Coming back. She thinks Rosalie's dead" WHAT?!

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"She's. Coming. Back" He told me, smiling. I smiled and ran back inside.

"SHE'S COMING BACK!!!" i yelled. Everyone ran downstairs with me.

Four hours later. We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Renesmee. Suddenly, the door opened to reviel a very relieved Jacob, and a very sorry Renesmee.

"Guys...im so sorry" she whispered. I gasped when I looked at her face. As did everyone else. Her eyes were....they were blood-red.

"Renesmee, dear...we missed you...." I whispered, going to hug her. I was going to ignore her eyes. They would go back to normal. They Had to. Her eyes had changed to the same golden color as the rest of ours when she turned 13.

"Rosalie!" she yelled after a minute, she ran and hugged rosalie, crying. "Im so sorry!!"

"For what?!" Emmett asked. Aparently Rosalie had something she didnt tell us...

"For leaving Rose t-" she was cut off by rosalie.

"It's ok renesmee. I just dont understand why you left in the first place. Or why you wouldnt come home!"

"I felt like i was a burden. And i wouldnt come home because i thought you guys wouldnt forgive me for leaving..."

**So, Love it? Hate it? Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	13. Birthday

I had been back home for a month. Everyone had forgiven me.

Today was my 16th birthday, and my parents were going to finally let me start high school. I dont like that they'll be with me, but i wont say anything, because i dont want to ruin it. Im starting next Monday. And, Alice being Alice, she planned a party for tomarrow. Alice and Rosalie were dissappointed that i inherited my mothers lack of fashion. Mom, however, was glad that there wouldnt be someone else to drag her to go shopping. I sighed and went to take a shower.

I went downstairs to get breakfast. I looked for Jacob. I looked everywhere. Where is he?! I thought, to my dad. No answer. I sighed and got a bowl of cereal. I was eating, when somebody snuck up behind me, and whispered "Boo" in my ear. I screamed, and jumped 10 feet in the air. I heard Jacobs roaring laughter.

"JACOB!" i screamed. He didnt stop laughing. "Stop Laughing!" I yelled. "THAT WASNT FUNNY!"

"Yes. It was!" His face was red and he had tears in his eyes. I slapped his arm, pretending to be mad. I couldnt stay mad at him.

"No. It. WASNT" i said, running outside, into the rain. He followed me, and i ran from the little cottage i live in with my parents, to the Cullen house. Alice immediatly pulled me into her room to do my makeup and make me change. She had a beutiful black dress for me. I put it on, glad that she got me away from Jacob. I stifled a laugh when Jacob came running in Alice's room, soaking wet, looking like a madman.

"Smells like wet dog" Rosalie said, coming in.

"Oh, bite me, leech" Jacob shot back at her.

"Sorry, i dont drink dog." She was clearly annoyed by him.

"Oh, shut up you two." I said, waving my hand, signalling them to leave. They did. Alice finished my hair and my makeup, then went to get the necklace she had bought just for tonight.

She was back in less than a minute, putting the necklace on my neck.

After the necklace was on, i went downstairs. The party was about to start, it wasnt really a bunch of people. Mostly just our family, and the pack.

I looked for jacob. I couldnt find him. _Dad?_ i thought, hoping for once that my dad was listening to me. He looked up questioningly. Where'_s jacob? _i asked him. Dad chuckled.

"He went to go get your present" he said.

Oh...

"Mom. Mind. Block. PLEASE!" i asked my mom, hoping she would. I sighed in relief when i felt the warm security of her sheild over me. So jacob's present was actually a present, i was hoping he would ask me out... I guess he'll never feel the same about me as i feel about him...

My thoughts were cut off by Jacob running in, pulling me outside.

"Jake! What're you doing?!" I asked, kind of depressed.

"Come on! Your present!" I followed him, knowing it wouldnt be what i expected. It never would be. I'd been wishing for the same thing for 3 years. But, my wish never comes true. I walked behind Jacob, and everyone was already standing around...something.

I went to it, and Jacob pulled the tarp off of it. I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! A MOTORCYCLE!? REALLY?! OH MY GOD!!!" i yelled, climbing on. My dad cleared his throat.

"Ahem... you can't ride it yet...." I groaned. "You still have other gifts to open.."

"Ugh. whatever" i said, going back inside. Somehow, Jacob still beat me. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for me to sit beside him. I sat in the chair across the room. He looked hurt that i wouldnt sit with him. But, i didnt care. Truthfully, i didnt want to hurt him, but i didnt want to be that close to him when i know ill never have what i want with him.

Hours passed, i had alot of presents. Everyone was leaving, it was late. Jacob was coming torwards me, so i just ran upstairs, locking the door.

The next 3 days went by slowly, until finally it was Sunday night. Jacob was going to be in most of my classes, great. This is making it so much harder to try and stay away from him.

I went to sleep, glad that i got to start school tomarrow.

I woke the next morning to the stupid beeping of my alarm clock. I hit snooze and went to take a shower. After i was out of the shower, i did my makeup, and put on the clothes alice told me to wear.

When i got to school, it was weird. Everyone was looking at me. It made me self-concious. And it didnt help that i could feel Jacob staring at me too. He didnt understand why i was trying to ignore him.

In my first class, Jacob was there, but i sat with someone else. Some guy. He had dark brown hair, green eyes...he was pretty cute. Jacob sat where he could watch.

"Hi, im Nessie" i said, smiling

"Hi, Nessie, im Nick" he smiled, and scooted closer to me.

We talked the whole class, then he finally asked about Jacob. "Who's that guy shooting daggers at me?" He asked, pointing to Jacob.

"That's Jacob..." i paused. This was making Jacob jealous.... "Old family friend" i smiled at him, again, for the millionth time in the hour.

"Oh. I thought he was your boyfriend.." I shook my head no. "Good..." He smiled, again. I knew Jacob heard the whole conversation. He was three feet away from us, and had super-hearing. But, i didnt care. Nick and i exchanged numbers, and i texted him in my next classes. I was sitting with Jacob, and Jacob was wondering what I was doing.

Then the bell rang. I went to the cafeteria. I saw Nick sitting at a table with a few of his friends, i went to sit with him. Jacob was probably going to sit with us.

"Hey, not eating?" Nick asked me

"Nope. Not hungry today" I smiled at him. Then i saw my dad, he was glaring at Nick. "Ill be right back, i have to go talk to my brother" I said, walking over to my dad. "What are you glaring at him for?!" I asked dad when i got over there.

"...he's going to ask you out..." Dad said. I laughed. Stupid overprotective dad.

"Bye dad" I said, walking to sit with Nick again.

"What was that about?" Nick asked when i got back.

"Nothing, overprotective brother" I said, annoyed that my dad was being so overprotective. Jacob walked over, slowly, probably wondering if he should come over here. I sighed. "Do you mind if Jacob sits here?" I asked nick. Nick shook his head. "Ok. Good, he thinks im mad at him. Well i kinda am, but i dont want to hurt his feelings"

"Yeah...Uhhmmm...Hey, you wanna go out with me sometime?" I acted surprised.

"Sure!" I accepted, smiling.

"Cool" He looked at Jacob, who's expression was furious now. "I uhh...ill call you later?"

"Ok. Bye!" I said, as he ran. Jacob sat down.

"What the hell, Ness?! You ignore me for a week, after i buy you a motorcycle, then you go out with that guy?!" Jacob was really mad.

"It's nothing, Jacob. I just wanted to go out with someone, and since the person i WANT to go out with wont ask me out, im finding someone else" I said, getting up and getting ready to run home. Dad caught up with me.

"Nessie, what's that about? Why've you been blocking your mind from me, and now ignoring jacob? He thinks you hate him, yah know. It's killing him" he told me.

"Dad! It's not my fault jacob doesnt understand that i wanted him to ask me out!" I yelled, running faster. I was the only person faster than my dad. I reached home quickly, slammed my door and locked it. Dad didnt come home. He probably went back to school, give me time to cool down.

Later on, i expected somebody to come talk to me, but nobody did. Whatever. I thought to myself. I decided to go see Nick. It's what...9 PM. He shouldnt be asleep. Ill text him first i guess.

_Sneaking out, can i come to ur place?_

His reply was almost instant

_Sure. Why're you sneaking out?_

_ill explain when i get there...uhmm where you live?_

He told me his adress, and i hurried there. Luckily he lived on the first floor, so i could climb up without blowing the whole 'im a vampire' thing. I climbed in through his window, and we talked for a while. I told him why i snuck out, and he said i could stay with him if i wanted. I didnt see anything wrong with that. Not like i was going to do anything.

We talked for a while, then i fell asleep. When i woke the next morning, to his alarm clock, i realized i was still wearing what i wore yesterday. Nick gave me one of his shirts, and i wore my jeans from yesterday. That worked i guess.

When i got to school, the first thing i saw was my dad -and Jacob, and Emmett's- furious expressions when they saw me in Nicks shirt, coming with him.

**Hope you like it :) If my dad doesnt make me go to bed soon, i might get the next chapter out tonight. Review!!! :D**

**~*Stacy*~**


	14. Trouble

I tried to just walk away from them, but it didnt work. Jacob was chasing after me. "Nick, maybe you should run. I can handle them. They'll know nothing happend" I said, smiling. He looked like he wanted to stay, but my families faces must have changed his mind. He said bye, and ran. I knew if i ran, i could get away...so...i ran.

I would have ran home, except they had Alice waiting there, i saw her. So, i just ran. They were still chasing me when I was in Canada. Then suddenly my phone rang. It distracted me, some. But i kept running. I looked at the caller ID. Nick.

"Hello?" I said, out of breath.

"Are you okay? I got worried after you werent in any of our classes...or lunch" He truly did sound concerned.

"It's fine. Im fine. Just-" I screamed.

"Oh my God! Nessie, What's happening?!" He yelled.

I tried to say 'they caught me' but it turned out as "May mot me" Or something like that. I bit the hand. Jacobs hand. He yelled out in pain and i ran again.

"Sorry! I'll call you later, ok?" I said, hoping to get off so i could concentrate on running.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked, really concerned.

"Yeah. Ill be fine. I swear. They're my family, they wouldnt hurt me" I hope, "Ill call you later?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I hung up and concentrated on running, but i was getting hungry. So, i stopped at a McDonalds. My family were too far behind to see me, so i had time to get food, i could eat on the run.

"May i take your order?" the cashier asked.

"Yes ill take a large vanilla shake, and some fries, and--" I was pulled out of the store. I turned around to see my very furious father. I saw Jacob and Emmett not far away, i knew i was in alot of trouble. I cursed under my breath. My dad seemed to be having trouble speaking. He growled.

"Dad...." I said, before Jacob and Emmett came up. When i saw Jacob's face, i burst into tears. I sat down against the wall of the building, and brought my knee's to my chest. I bawled, and my family just watched me. After a minute, Jacob came and wrapped me in a hug.

"Ness......" Emmett began, "Why? You're only 16. You sneak out, go stay with a boy, and do who know's what!"

"I didnt do anything. I needed to get out of the house, i went to his house, he said i could stay there. We talked, i went to sleep. I woke up, put on one of his shirts -since i had no clean clothes of my own- and went to school. Nothing. Happend." I swore to them. Emmett didnt believe me. Jacob was hesitant. Dad believed me.

"Emmett, she's telling the truth. Let's leave her to talk to Jacob." Dad said.

_Thanks dad_ i said in my mind. He just nodded.

"Nessie..." Jacob began.

"I dont want to talk." i snapped.

"Just talk to me, Ness. Please. What did i do to make you so mad?!" He asked me, i saw the hurt in his face, i didnt want to hurt him, but i had to get this anger off my chest. I dont know WHY i was so angry...but i just...i dont know.

"You wanna know what you did?!" I yelled, "You didnt have the _brains_ to see that i wanted you to ask me out. Do you _realize_how many times ive wished that you would ask me out, do you even realize how much it has hurt me, that you didnt _want _me!" I screamed, running away from him. But, i was slowed down because i was crying. Jacob caught up with me.

"Nessie..." He began, struggling to keep up with me as i ran faster.

"No, Jake. Dont worry about it, dont even worry about _me!_im just a little girl to you, that's all ill ever be, isnt it?! Look, you dont have to pretend to care about me anymore." I said, crying. He started to say something, but i ran at full speed home. When i got there, dad saw everything in my mind and came to comfort me. I was laying on my bed, crying, still. Sobbing more than i had ever cried before in my life.

"Renesmee... you really dont know how Jacob feels about you..." He began. I didnt want to hear it.

"Dad. Save it. Im gonna go out, ill be at Nick's house, dont tell Jacob where im going. Ill have my phone" I said. He nodded. "THanks" I hugged him and drove to Nick's house.

I knocked on the door. His mother answered the door.

"Hi, is Nick home?" I asked her, hoping he was.

"Yes. He is. Who are you?"

"Mom, that's Nessie" Nick said walking to the door. "She's in alot of my classes" He smiled at me.

"Oh. Well, if you guys go you your room, leave the door open" She said to Nick, strictly.

"Oh, dont worry, we wont do anything" I said, smiling at her. She smiled and sat back down on the couch beside her husband

"What're you doing, here?" He asked me, quietly.

"Fight with Jacob..." I said, i didnt want to talk about that. "But, i dont want to talk about that. So, you have any siblings?" I smiled, and walked with him to his room. I lay on his bed, and he sat at his computer. As if on cue two boys, younger than Nick came in.

"Yes. I'm Blake, im 13" The taller one said. Then he pointed to the younger one. "That's Aiden. He's 6" I smiled and went to hug Aiden.

"He's so cute!" I said.

"Thanks. I know i am" Blake said. Nick smacked him in the back of the head.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ness...." Jacob began. I hung up and turned my phone off.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

"Jacob?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"My dad wasn't supposed to let him call me." I said. I turned my phone back on after a minute, and called my dad. He answered on the second ring

"Hey dad. You werent supposed to let him call me."

"I know. He just called. Didnt think about it 'till he did it" Dad said.

"Whatever" I said, still annoyed. "Bye dad" i said, hanging up. I went back to talking to the boys.

"Hey, im gonna go to the store...Nick wanna come?" I asked him. I was going to use my new fake ID that i got yesterday.

"Sure" He said, following me to my bike. When he saw it, he stared at it, wide eyed. "Nice bike" He said.

"Thanks" We got on, and drove to the store. When we got in and i got some cigarettes, Nick stared at me, obviosly about to say something. When we got outside he started to say something about it.

"You smoke???" He asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to get some. Just got my ID yesterday" I smiled, walking behind the store to smoke. "Want one?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure" He took one and lit it. After we were done smoking, i gave him some gum and drove back to his house. "I didnt know you smoked..." Nick said, once again, when we were in his room with the door closed.

"Well, i wanted to try. I havent before. Like i said, wanted to try." I said, bored. I looked at my phone, which id left here by accident. I had 6 messages from Jacob.

_Ness. Why wont you talk to me. Call me back. Bye.-_

_-Ness, i miss you. Please talk to me. Call me._

_-Hey Ness, its jake again. Please talk to me._

_-Nessie....please. Im dying here. Call me. Bye_

_-Ness....call me...._

_-I miss you. Please call me. Please Nessie. Im dying. Call me. Bye._

i sighed and decided to text him.

_What do you want?!_

_Why are you so mad at me?_

_...you seriously dont get it yet?!! nvm. Just nvm._

I turned my phone back off.

"It's late, im gonna get home. See you tomarrow" I smiled, and he kissed me. It was a really sweet kiss.

He kissed me once more and whispered "Goodnight" Walking me to my bike. When we were outside, "By the way, you should throw those cigerettes away"

"I might" I said. he kissed me one last time, and i drove off.

When i got home, i went to my room, locked the door, and got a cigerette out. I lit it, then went to sit on my bed. Then i saw Jacob, sitting on my bed, staring at me with wide eyes.

**So, what'd you guys think?? :) lolz hope you guys liked this chapter! :) Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	15. Trouble pt2

*** Jacob POV ***

The rest of the day, Renesmee wasnt at school. I tried asking Edward where she was, but he wouldnt tell me. After school, i tried to go to their house, but Edward wouldnt let me. What's with him?! I phased and slept outside of their house, watching to make sure she's safe.

I thought i saw a figure coming out of a window. I realized it was Nessie, so i phased and knocked on the door, to tell her parents. Her dad said he trusted her and that i should just butt out.

I stayed in wolf form outside of her house, waiting for her. She never came. The next morning, Edward came and woke me up, i went to change, then hurried back to ride with Edward and everyone.

When we got to school, Edward, Emmett, and I waited, while Bella, Alice, and Blondie, went in. We waited, and then finally Nessie got out of some guys car. That guy she's always talking to. I felt my face twist in anger. I looked over to Edward and Emmett, they had the same angry expression. I looked back to Nessie, who was talking to that guy. He looked reluctant to whatever she was saying, and i glared at him. My look must have terrified him, because he nodded and ran. Nessie looked at us for a minute, looking like she was debating something. Then she ran.

We ran after her, but we werent fast enough.

"Im going to kill him" i growled, they knew i was talking about that stupid little boy.

"Ill help you" Edward and Emmett growled.

We talked about killing the little idiot. He should have had more brains than to sleep with a girl with such a protective family. Even though he doesnt know it's overprotective _vampires. _He should still be terrified. It hurt me that she would do that, with him.....

Her phone rang, and it slowed her down. I rushed to catch her. I yelled and fell back, when she bit me. She ran faster.

A while later, we caught up to her in McDonalds. Well, edward was ahead of us. When Emmett and I got there, Nessie was watching us, looking terrified. She cursed under her breath.

Edward tried to say something, but couldnt get it out. He just growled instead.

"Dad..." Nessie began, then i came up. She started crying, and sat down at the wall. She brought her knee's to her chest and cried.

_Edward, should i go comfort her?_ i asked, not knowing if she wanted me to. He nodded slightly. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest.

After a minute, Emmett spoke. "Ness...You're 16 years old, you snuck out to see a boy, you stayed with him all night doing God knows what!" He yelled

"I didnt do anything! I needed to get out of the house, so i went to Nick's house" So that was his name. "We talked, he said i could stay there, we talked some more, we went to sleep. I got up the next morning and he let me wear one of his shirts, we went to school, and here we are" She said, still crying.

I wanted to believe her, i really did, but i couldnt. Emmett didnt seem to believe her at all. Edward, however, looked to believe her.

"Emmett, she's telling the truth. Let's leave her to talk with Jacob" Emmett nodded and they ran home.

"Nessie...." I began, but she cut me off.

"I dont want to talk!" She told me, angrily.

"Just talk to me, Ness. Please. What did i do to make you so mad?!" I asked her. It was killing me for her to do this to me. She looked pissed.

"You wanna know what you did?!" she yelled "You didnt have the _brains_ to see that i wanted you to ask me out. Do you _realize_how many times ive wished that you would ask me out, do you even realize how much it has hurt me, that you didnt _want _me!" she screamed, running away from me. I caught up with her, with effort, because she was still crying, and that slowed her down.

"Nessie..." I said, struggling because she was running faster. Why was she so determined to get away from me?!

"No, Jake. Dont worry about it, dont even worry about _me!_im just a little girl to you, that's all ill ever be, isnt it?! Look, you dont have to pretend to care about me anymore." she said, crying,again.

I started to say 'Nessie, what are you talking about?! I love you! I have always loved you!' But she ran before i could. She ran at full speed and i couldnt keep up with her.

But i did follow her home. When i got there, Edward told me she wasnt there.

"Where'd she go?!" I asked him, confused and hurt.

"She went...to nicks.." He said, obviosly not too happy about her going to his house, but knowing he couldnt do anything. Her phone. Ill call her.

I called her, she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She was laughing.

"Nessie..." I began, getting cut off once again. She hung up on me, i decided to give her a minute. I texted her five times after a minute. Nothing. I dont understand why she's so mad!

I just lay on her bed, nobody bothering to mess with me. I called her a few times, leaving her a message each time.

Finally, i heard her bike. She was home. When she came to her room, she locked the door, probably blocking her mind from her dad. She locked the door, and pulled something out of her pocket. A few seconds later, she came to sit on the bed, still not seeing me, with....A cigarette in her mouth!! I stared at her, wide eyed, and she finally realized i was there.

I saw three emotions flicker across her face, anger, sadness, fear. Before she composed her face, to just anger.

"What are you doing in my room?!" She yelled.

"Uh. Ness....What the hell are you sm-" She cut me off.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU! DONT YOU GET IT?! I DO LOVE YOU, BUT IM _SICK_ OF WAITING. I FINALLY GOT A BRAIN AND I WONT WAIT ANYMORE!" she screamed, throwing the cigarette out of the window. Not wanting her parents to come in and catch her smoking. I wasnt going anywhere. Not until we talked. But, she was stronger than me now. She pushed me out and locked the door. I heard a low sound from Edward and Bella's room, but i didnt even want to _know_ what they were doing. I heard Edward chuckle at my thought, and i went outside.

*** Nessie ***

I layed down and cried after i kicked Jacob out. The truth was, i do love him, i still want to wait, i would wait forever. i didnt want to yell at him. I wanted to talk to him, sort of. I wanted him to stay in my room, with me, to hold me while i cried. I wanted everything to be normal again. I called Nick and talked to him for a while. Then i went to sleep. I drempt of the way things were when i was younger. When i loved jacob as a brother, instead of like this. When things were normal between us.

I woke the next morning, to find my dad glaring at me, holding my cigarettes.

"Renesmee!" he started his rant, i didnt even pay attention. "Are you listening to me!?" I faintly heard. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled.

"Ugh. Whatever dad. I have to get ready for school. Bye" I said, running to take a shower. Once i got out of the shower, i left. Since my dad took my cigarettes, i went and got some more. When i got to school, my family wasnt there. Except Jacob. I went to Nick, and kissed him. When i looked back at jacob, there were a few emotions on his face. Hurt, anger, hate, sorrow, pain. I ran, again. Away from everyone.

When i got home, mom and dad were in their room, so i knew dad wouldnt be listenening to my thoughts. I went to the kitchen and got a knife. I went to my room and shut the door.I sighed and wrote a note.

_Im so sorry, that i've hurt you guys so much. I really do love you all, and i wont hurt you anymore. I have no place on this earth. No reason to live. Im sorry about the pain ive caused all of you, and i hope you have happy lives. Goodbye._

_~Renesmee_

I lay the note down on my bed, beside where i would lay. I sat down and brought the knife to my wrist. I winced when i dug the knife into my wrist, but kept pushing it. I cut all up my arm, then went to my other arm. I cut deep enough this time, that i was loosing alot of blood.

I was getting lightheaded, and i let the darkness pull me under. I was faintly aware that i wasnt _dead_ but, i couldnt wake up. I was trying to wake up now, i heard the people crying, Jacob saying he was going to kill himself, my dad saying it was his fault. I dont understand why he couldnt hear my thoughts right now, i was still alive, right?

It took forever, i didnt know how long it actually was, but eventually, i woke up. I was very weak, but i was alive. Jacob was beside me, looking at a gun. He still didnt realize i wasnt dead. He brought the gun to his head, about to pull the trigger.

"Jake....Dont...." I whispered, he stared at me, wide eyed. After a minute, realization hit that i _was_ alive. And i didnt want him dead. He looked angry now.

"How could you even _think_ about doing that?!" he yelled. "Do you realize how many people thought about killing themselves?! Do you realize what i was about to do!? Do you realize..." he paused. "Your boyfriends in there..." he whispered, looking hurt again. And jealous.

"He's not my boyfriend....Jacob....i love you....im sorry" I cried, hoping he would forgive me.

"Nessie......I love you too..." He whispered, kissing me.

After a while, i could finally walk, and i went to go see everyone. They were all surprised, at first, then they yelled at me for trying to kill myself. Nick felt it was his fault, like many other people. When really it wasnt his fault, it was my own stupidity.

But now, Jacob and i were together, my family would eventually forgive me, and life was almost back to normal....almost.

**Next chapter'll be out soon. :) Love it? Hate it? Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	16. Another Unexpected surprise

Nick had left a few hours after i woke up, Jacob and i didnt talk until after Nick was gone. I was getting tired.

"Stay with me tongiht? Please?" I asked him, hoping he would. I had waited forever to be with him.

"Anything for you" He said, kissing my hair. I smiled and went to bed.

I woke the next morning, to the stupid annoying of my alarm clock. I remembered jacob stayed last night. But..he wasnt here.

"Jake?" i said, getting up walking to the kitchen.

"Mmmm" He was eating.

"God, PIG! you couldnt even WAIT for me??" He chukled, and started to say something. I cut him off. "Just eat, wolf-boy. I have to think of a way to tell Nick..."

"Ooh. i know. 'sorry nick, i was just using you to make the love of my life jealous, i hope your not mad or hurt or anything, have a nice life, i hope we can still be friends. Im sorry...no im not sorry i used you. Anyways, i dont love you. I love Jacob'" Jacob said, chuckling. I walked over and smacked him.

"He's my _friend_, you jerk!" i hit him once more, and went to get ready. Once i was ready, Jacob was waiting for me.

"So, which car we using to get to school?" He asked me.

"My motorcycle, duh" He laughed, and ran outside. I ran after him, and jumped on.

When we got to school, Nick was waiting for me. He didnt seem to notice Jacob -who was following me, to nick- he was staring at me, smiling.

"Uhh...Hey nick" I tried to smile. It turned out as more of a grimace.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I.......we need to talk..." I touched jacob's shoulder. _Shoo! Ill see you in class,_ i pushed into his mind. He didnt move._ I SAID GO WOLF-BOY!_ He chuckled and left. Nick smiled and went to kiss me. I stopped him. "Nick...no...i....Im sorry....i love...someone else...." I whispered. His exression was hurt.

"You...But.......WHY?!" He paused... "WHO?! ILL KILL HIM!" He yelled. Heh. He couldnt kill jacob if he tried.

"Nick...it wasnt something we planned. When...when i tried to kill myself,....i realized that i love him. He realized he loved me too" I was only partially lieing.

"So, where does that leave _us?_" He asked, after a minute. Clearly still debating to find who it was...and kill him.

"Well....friends?" i hoped so, he was a great friend.

"Ok...we'll try to be friends" He smiled. THen sighed. "Who is it?" I shook my head, he wouldnt be happy that it was Jacob. "Please. Just tell me. I wont get mad." i sighed.

"Jacob"

"Oh. Well..umm...i gotta get to class. See ya" he waved and half ran to his class. I walked to mine, and sat beside Jacob.

When we got home, nobody was there. I found a note on the coffee table.

_Renesmee,_

_Out hunting. Be back thursday. Be good._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

That gave me three days without them.

Jacob and i spent two of those three days kissing. We got out of control..

Not saying i regret it....

It was a week later. Jacob and I were sitting on the couch, dad glaring at us. He was mad that i asked mom to keep our minds blocked from now on, and she accepted. Jake and I were watching a movie. I began to feel nauseous. Then i ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Jacob rushed in after me, and held my hair back for me. WHen i was done, mom, dad, and Jacob were asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong" I told them, truly not knowing what was wrong with me.

Two days later, I was safely under my mothers sheild. I was taking a shower, when i looked down my stomach had gotten pudgier. It took a minute, but it all clicked together. The puking, the pudginess.... I started counting the days. I went through this five times, and i was sure i was pregnant.

I had bought a pregnancy test, but i couldnt go home to take it. I knew that. So, i went to Claires. She was 18 now, and just moved in with Quil. Claire opened the door.

"Hey Ness!!!" She said, smiling.

"Hey Claire....uhmm can i talk to you?" She invited me in, and we went to the living room. Quil was there, but i could trust him. He wouldnt let Jacob know until i told him.

"OKay, so what do you need to talk about?" She eyed the paper bag in my hand. I looked at Quil, and back at her.

"Okay...you guys cant say anything....i want to tell everyone first. Quil, do you think you could keep from phasing until i talk to Jake?" He nodded. "OKay, thanks. Uhmm....ok....wait. Promise you two wont say anything to anyone, until i tell jacob. And no matter what, DO NOT TELL ANY OF THE CULLENS!" They nodded and said 'i promise' I sighed. "OKay....i might be pregnant. I came here...to see if i could take the test..."

"Oh my God!" Quil exclaimed. "Jake just couldnt wait until you were atleast 18??" I threw a pillow at him. "Ow" he mumbled, rubbing his head, and going to his room.

"Of course you can take the test here!!" Claire said.

"Thank you" i smiled, hugged her, and then headed to the bathroom to take the test. I left the little stick in the sink, and set a timer. I went back to the living room, to wait with Claire. I got more and more nervous.

The timer went off. I couldnt move. Finally, after a minute, Claire offered to go and look for me, because i was scared. She came back, without the little stick.

"You're pregnant" she stated.

i cried, for a long time, and Claire and I sat on the couch for a long time, Claire telling me it would all be okay. Seth knew, he came back in earlier, but he couldnt take all the crying.

After a while, i had finally calmed down. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying. I was thinking about how mad my dad would be. A loud knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, and i was suddenly very scared. Claire went to open the door.

"Oh, hi Jacob!" She said.

"Is renesmee here? Seth said he saw her come here. She isnt anywhere else" He seemd pretty concerned.

"Im in here Jacob..." I whispered, i knew he would hear me. He walked in, and took one look at my face. After seeing that i'd been crying, he was pissed. He was shaking in anger. "Jacob...calm down. Im not hurt...." He calmed down after a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob....." i began. "Im....Pregnant"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

***Points to review button* Push it! You know you want to! *points again* Do it! Do it! *Grins* Do it, if you want the cookies! *Holds up cookies***

**lolz, whoever reviews this chapter gets a big hug and cookies! :D **

**&Lots of Love,  
*****Stacy**


	17. Reaction

**Ok... Twilight1Alice, bookmadabs, and cathy...Here's your hugs... *Hugs each person* Ooh, and dont forget the cookies!! *Gives cookies* There'll be more of those cookies, and brownies!if you review this next chapter too!! :)  
'Kay, here's the next chapter! :)**

"Jacob..." I began. "Im pregnant." He froze. I expected him to say something. To DO something, but he just stood there. After a minute, he came and sat beside me.

"With a baby?!" He asked. Stupid question.

"No, Jacob. With a monkey" i said sarcastically. "Of course its a baby!" Jacob sighed, and looked terrified.

"Your dad is going to kill me"

"Can't be that bad. I mean, what dad WOULDNT love the man that got his 16 year old daughter pregnant!?" I joked. He looked scared. "Oh come on, Jacob. Let's go tell them" I said dragging him out the door. "Bye Quil! Bye Claire!" I yelled before shutting the door. I had to drag him all the way there, and he was hurting himself trying to getaway. Mom and Dad were with the rest of the Cullens, instead of at our home. When the vampires saw me dragging Jacob in, they laughed. I knew mom had the sheild over us again. "Mom...take the sheild down, please?" I asked her. I no longer felt the presence of the sheild protecting my mind. I replayed all of the events....except for the details of how this happend.

My dad's face went rigid, then Alice yelled "Edward DONT!" She must have had a vision. Emmett and Jasper restrained dad. Who looked like he was about to turn Jake into dog food. Jasper pulled Dad away from the house, into the forest. Emmett stayed behind. As soon as dad was gone, Emmett's roaring laughter filled the room.

"Nessie.......And.......Baby!......Jacob!.......Baby!.......Edward!........Baby!" Emmett roared.

"Shut up Emmett" I said, embarrased.

"What, Embarrassed? You shouldnt have been having sex at 16, renesmee"

"Bite me emmett" Emmett laughed and rushed to me, pulling my neck to his mouth, he was about to bite down, when Rosalie slapped him.

"Moron!!" she yelled.

"What? She said bite her." Emmett looked so stupid.

"Oh just shut up." She said, walking away and mumbling "God, sometimes you are so stupid."

"Bite me Rosalie!" He yelled. "I mean it! Bite me, babe!" I burst into a fit of giggles. He looked at me. "What're you laughing at?!" He demanded. I just shook my head and kept giggling."Oh, no honey, you better not be laughin at me! I can kick your little humany-vampirey a**"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

"Hellz yeah!" I laughed. "$3000 sais i kick your a**"

"Ill take that bet, easy money" I smiled and charged at him.

"STOP!" Esme commanded. "If you're going to fight, atleast do it outside. And please be careful, emmett. She IS pregnant."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

We went outside, and when he was talking to rosalie, i attacked him.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled.

"All's fair in fighting and bets" I smiled. He seemed to completely forget that i was pregnant. He pulled me off of his back, and threw me down onto the ground. I jumped back up and attacked him again. He kicked me in the stomach. I was sent flying backwards, into the river.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT!" was the last thing i heard, before slipping into unconciousness.

I was vaguely aware of what was happening around me, dark shapes were surounding me. I wasnt in the water anymore, i was laying on something very soft. I heard everyone yelling at Emmett. I knew it wasnt his fault, i shouldnt have attacked him like that. I knew he was competetive...and had an incredibly bad memory for a vampire. I tried to talk, to tell them to stop yelling at Emmett. But it didnt turn out right. I meant to say "Guys, leave Emmett alone. Not his fault" Turned out more as "Guuu Naaa hiih faww"

The bickering immediatly stopped. I felt a cold hand on my forehead. "Renesmee?" daddy said. "Can you hear me Renesmee?"

I tried to talk, but i still couldnt. _Yes, daddy. I can hear you. But, i cant talk. What happend?_

"Emmett was extremely stupid, he kicked you with full force in the stomach"

_is my baby okay?!_ THat was all i cared about. I would be killed a million times over, i would take all the pain in the world, as long as my baby wasnt hurt. I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings. I was in the living room, on the couch, a very large comforter over me, I saw everyone. Rosalie, Mom, Dad, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and a very guilty looking Emmett. Where was Jacob??!

"He couldnt handle being around Emmett right now, he wanted to stay with you, but he couldnt because he would have phased being so close to Emmett. He couldnt risk that. Not being so close to you" Dad said. I noticed that he ignored my question about my baby. I slowly sat up.

"Is. My. Baby. Okay?!" I asked, emphasizing each word. I wanted to know, and i wanted to know NOW! Everyone looked at me with pained faces. "TELL ME NOW D*MMIT!" Nobody said anything, "TELL ME IF MY F***ING BABY IS GOING TO BE OKAY! TELL ME NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD ILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!" i screamed, a sheild of fire building around me.

"Calm down Renesmee. No need to do anything rash." Dad said.

"JUST TELL ME IF MY BABY IS OKAY AND I WONT HURT ANYONE!" Still, nobody said anything. "FINE!" I screamed, getting up and running, despite the terrible pain in my abdomen.

I dont know how long i ran, or even how far. But eventually i fell down. Jacob came and lay beside me in wolf form. "Do you know if the baby is okay?" I asked him through my tears.

He ran behind a tree, and phased. "Ahem..jacob,...you dont really have to hide from me to phase anymore...i _have_ seen you naked before" I said, laughing. It wasn't my usual laugh, this laugh was full of pain, sorrow, hate, regret, terror. I didnt really have my voice, either.

"Ness. We dont know if the baby will be okay. But, if it wont be. I swear to God im killing that stupid Leech"

"I suppose i over-reacted by telling them i'd kill them, then?" I asked, regretting what i'd said.

"Just a tad." He paused. "Except Emmett. He deserves to d-" I cut him off.

"HE DOES NOT! WE DONT KNOW IF THE BABY IS OKAY OR NOT, AND I KNOW IT'S NOT EMMETTS FAULT. I SHOULDNT HAVE BET HIM. I KNOW HOW COMPETITIVE HE IS, AND HOW STUPIDLY FORGETFUL FOR A VAMPIRE! SO DONT BLAME EMMETT. HE DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYBODY!" I yelled, running, again. The pain in my abdomen was hurting less, but i wanted to know if my baby was going to be okay.

I ran home, and told Carlisle. He did a ultrasound.

"Renesmee...your baby is......."

**hope you liked it.**

**Love it? Hate it? *Points to the review button* Press the magic green button. Do it! Doooooooooo ittttttttttt!!! . *smiles* I give you brownies if do!! *holds up a plate with freshly baked fudge brownies* Want them? *Points to review button again* Magic green button!! Push it! It's a good trade, dont you think? :) **

**&Lots of Love  
*Stacy***


	18. Waking up

**BFFofCrazyShopoholixPixie-Alice, cathy, twilight1alice.... *gives brownies* Thnks for reviewing!!! :D**

"Renesmee....your baby is....going to be just fine" Carlisle said. I burst into happy tears. I looked over to Jacob, who was also crying, and smiling. I went and hugged him, then saw emmett in the doorway. still looking guilty.

"Emm. You know im not mad at you, right?" He shook his head. I smiled and went to hug him. "Im not mad at you, emmie-bear. I know you're incredibly stupid -considering your a vampire and all- Not like you _meant_ to hurt him, right?" He shook his head again. I laughed at his face. His smile was from ear to ear, and he looked like the happiness might kill him.

"What's with all the happiness?" Jasper asked, coming in.

"Im just glad Nessie and the baby are okay. Again, Nessie, im sorry!!" Emmett apoligized, Again. For the 500000th time this hour.

"Emmett! Stop apoligizing. It's in the past, and the past cant be changed. The baby is okay, so STOP APOLIGZING! It gets really old, really quick. Whenever someone apoligizes every two seconds. So, i will tell you, ONCE MORE. EMMETT CULLEN, I FORGIVE YOU!" Everyone started laughing.

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly, i looked to be eight months -almost nine months- pregnant. I would be giving birth any day now.

I was walking with Jacob, and then i heard a crack. It wasnt until about 6 seconds later, i realized that the crack was me. Well, my son. He was moving around, alot. There was another crack. And another. I doubled over in pain. But, i didnt care about myself. I only wanted him to be okay. Jacob was yelling, finally, he picked me up carefully and carried me home.

"What'd you do now, mutt?!" Dad yelled.

"I dont know whats wrong! There was three cracks, Nessie was on the ground," He said, carrying me to carlisle study. He lay me on the table, and i tried hard not to think of how 16 years earlier, my mom was on this table, almost dying when she gave birth to me.

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach.

"He's phasing...." dad whispered.

"What?!" i didnt understand. I thought he couldnt phase until he was like 16. Is this why he was growing so fast?

"Yep. You got a little wolfy baby. He didnt seem to like what you two were talking about..."

"Oooh! What were they talking about?!" Emmett asked. I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Dont make me bite you" I threatend. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"OW!" i said, as the baby kicked violently.

"Carlisle!" Dad yelled. Carlisle was here in an instant.

"What is it Edward?"

"She's going into labor!" Carlisle gave me a shot in the back. OW! i cursed under my breath.

I did as i was told, and the baby was out after a LONG time. Well, not that long for an immortal, but still....it was too long considering how bad it hurt. As soon as he was out, i feinted.

I woke a while later, and Jacob was in the room, holding a little boy with long black hair and looked almost exactly like jacob. He looked to be about 7 months old.

"How long was i out!? I was in a coma for 7 months?!"

"No! No! you were out for 36 hours. He grows pretty fast." Jacob answered me. My son answered too.

"Mama!" he reached out for me. Jacob brought him over to me and i held him. He was so cute. Then i heard someone downstairs.

"Poor kid looks like his dad" paul said.

"Hold him" I said, handing...wait we havent named him yet! ill fix that in a minute. I went downstairs and hit Paul in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"My son is lucky to look like Jacob! Unlike ur kids! Poor little things. I love them to death, but they look like..._YOU!" I walked away shaking my head saying "poor kids"_ When i got upstairs jacob was feeding our son. "Sooo Jakey...did you name him while i was unconcious?" i asked.

"Nope. Figured you'd want to do that?" I nodded.

I thought for a while. Then i finally came up with the perfect name.

"I got it!...."

**Hope you like it. Sorry if its not that good, my dad was bugging me. Anyways, hope you like it. Ill be updating all my other stories today too...if i can. Oooh and im writing another story, about Bella and Edward. :) So, anyhuu....review!!! :D**

&Lots of Love!  
***Stacy***


	19. Growing Up: Depression

"I got it!... His name is.... Evan!" **(Lolz i really like that name ^.^ ) **

"Evan Black?"

"Yup! You like it??" i asked him. Hoping he did.

"Yeah!" Then he turned to evan. "What about you? You like that name?" Evan nodded. He seemed to be much smarter than he appeared to be. Even though he was only about 2 days old, he looked to be 7 months old and seemed to be as smart as a 4 year old.

We played with Evan for a while, then took him downstairs for about a hour. It was weird, having my 2 day old baby already phasing, and already growing up so fast.

After a hour or so, Evan fell asleep, so i took him upstairs. Its weird, its like i can actually see him growing. I sighed and went back downstairs to talk to everyone.

We talked for a while, and then i got really tired, so i went to sleep.

When i woke the next morning Evan was sitting on the bed with Jacob and I. Jacob was playing with him.

"Morning" i said to them. When i looked at Evan, i gasped. He looked to be a year old! Jacob noticed my wide eyes.

"I know....he started walking this morning...." He whispered. Evan wasnt paying attention, he was playing with a toy.

"Its kind of terrifying..." I said to him. He nodded.

"Leah and Seth are coming to see him. They should be here in a hour or so"

"Ok" I smiled.

we took him downstairs and everyone played with him. At 10, Leah and Seth came in.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Leah said, before looking into his eyes. She stared at him, not looking away. I heard Jacob growl.

"I think i just imprinted..." Leah said. I didnt say anything. I couldnt.

"You will wait until he is ready!" Jacob growled at her.

"Ok, of course." Leah smiled.

"Hah now you know how i felt, Jacob!" dad said. I still hadnt said anything. I hadnt moved. Breathed. Blinked. I just stared at Leah.

"Umm....Ness? Are you okay?" Jacob asked me. I still didnt move.

"Just frickin peachy. My best friend just imprinted on my 3 day old son. Oh yeah, im _real_ happy" i walked outside. I heard someone following me, but i didnt pay attention.

"Ness! Wait!" Leah yelled.

"Not. Now. Leah!" I yelled back, running faster.

She didnt follow me. Thank God. I stopped at my dads meadow. This place was always so wonderful. It always calmed me down.

I stayed there for a while, and then i fell asleep. I woke up to two wolves laying beside me. One being Jacob, the other being Evan.

"Why did you two come out here?" I asked them. Jacob phased.

"Because, Ness, you've been gone for 26 hours. We were getting worried."

"oh"

A week later, Evan already looked like he was 7 years old. I hated this. He was growing up too fast. Way too fast. I cried myself to sleep last night, because at this rate he would be dating Leah in a few months. I couldnt handle that.

Things only got worse when i found out, three weeks later, that i was pregnant again. Who would imprint on _this_ kid? Embry? Seth? Collin? I sighed and went out to the meadow. I went there alot this past three weeks. Everyone noticed that this was depressing me. I dont think i'd be able to handle having _both _my kids imprinted on, and growing at an even more abnormal rate than i did.

But i couldnt be pulled out of this depression.

Weeks went by, and this baby grew faster than Evan did.

I had the baby after two weeks. It was a girl.

I was happy again for a while, but then the depression came back as Vanessa grew even faster than Evan did. And to top it all off, Embry imprinted on her. Jacob and i both almost killed him.

So now, here i am, three months after i had my daughter, depressed and feeling like they dont even need me anymore. Which truthfully they dont. Evan was already physically 14, and Vanessa was physically 13.

I wouldnt be able to take this too much longer. I mean, i dont see how my parents took me growing so fast. I know i didnt grow that fast, but still. I hated that my children were growing so fast. I mean, at this rate they would be marrying their imprints by the time they're each a year or two old.

Everyone tried to pull me out of my depression, but nothing worked. The only thing that would work is if i had my babies back. And that wasnt happening. So, i just lay on the bed, having not ate in more than a week.

"Renesmee...?" My father entered the room cautiously. "How're you doing, sweety?" I didnt reply. He knew i wasnt doing good. I heard the door close, only to be opened again a minute later.

"Mom?" Evan came in.

"Hi, sweety" I forced a smile.

"Why are you so depressed?" He asked me. I guess nobody ever told him.

"Its nothing."

I would be alot happier if Leah and Embry left. But that wont happen. I could hear them downstairs now.

"Maybe they should" Dad said loud enough for me to hear. I heard other people asking what he was talking about, but he just said it was between me and him.

Yeah. They should. I can't take this. Im losing both of my children in less than half a year.

"I'll try to think of something, Ness"

I heard him and mom leaving, and i thought about going downstairs. It didnt take me long to decide that i would. I went downstairs, and everyone was surprised to see me. I was sure i looked like crap, but i didnt care.

"Im going hunting" i announced, walking out the front door.

Maybe hunting would make me feel better.

**Next chapter should be out in a few hours. Depending on if my dad decides to come in here and bug me. Hope you liked it, Review!!! oh and im making two more stories about twilight. They _should_ be out tonight or tomarrow. Depending on if i can think of a name for them. Lolz :)**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fight:THE END!

A few months later, the kids were fully grown. Forever at 18, like the rest of us. But, Embry and Leah said that they would give us a few years considering they grew up so fast.

I wasnt as depressed anymore, actually i was pretty happy with my life, considering i would get a few years with my children.

* * *

We were all in the living room, some reading, some talking, some watching the game. I was watching Alice. She was having another vision. Dad growled.

"What is it?" i asked.

"Volturi..." he whispered. I instantly understood, they're coming for my children!

"THEY. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. THEM!" i screamed, going into protective mother stance.

"What's going on mom?" Evan asked me.

"The effing volturi are coming!? Woot! Let's finally kill em off!" Emmett roared.

"Shut up Emmett" i growled at him.

"sorry...."

"Shut. UP emmett! DO. Not. Say. Another. Word. I can kill you if you say anything else. IM NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH IT RIGHT NOW!" i screamed at it.

After that, he shut up.

We talked about plans for the Volturi.

"When?" i asked Alice, after a minute.

"Two days..." she whispered.

"How many?"

"Everyone. The wives, all of the guard. Everyone."

Everyone. Thats bad. But, hey, atleast i can kill them all with my awesome power.

I hadnt realized it, but my flame-sheild was up. Everyone was cringing away from me, this could kill them too.

"They'll get what they deserve...." I whispered angrily.

The next two days went by too quickly.

We were about to go, and then Evan said he wanted to help.

"NO!" i growled. "I can do this, nobody else even needs to go. But they wont stay. YOU. ARE. STAYING. HERE. WITH. YOUR. SISTER. IF. YOU. LEAVE. YOU'LL NEVER SEE LEAH AGAIN!" i yelled.

"Ok, ok." He sighed, then grumbled, "really wanted to help....."

"Shut up and go watch tv with your sister." i growled at him. "We'll be back soon. Do. Not. Leave. This. House. I mean it. Make sure your sister doesnt either."

"Fine" he hugged me, and went to watch tv with Vanessa.

* * *

We were waiting in the meadow, for the Volturi. I felt bad that i would have to kill the wives, but i was looking forward to killing everyone else. Thank God my power froze everyone in place when i put up my sheild. Atleast i wouldnt accidently hurt my family. This would be easy.

"Sh**" Emmett said under his breath, as they walked into the meadow. They had grown. I growled, and brought my sheild up.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. now, now, renesmee. Why would you want to hurt us?" Aro smiled an evil smile. I spit at him.

"You son of a b****! Like _hell_ i have no reason to want to hurt you! You want to hurt my children!!" I walked torwards him. He tried to walk back some, but nobody could.

I grinned evilly at him. "You know, thats an advancement to my power." i paused. "None of you can move." he looked torwards my family. "They cant move either. But, they arent going to die tonight" I laughed a harsh, humorless laugh.

Their faces were filled with terror. I walked slowly torwards them, simply touching someone when i walked by them.

I soon got to Aro-who was much farther back then anyone else- i looked back. I saw my family watching, trusting me. I smiled at them, then turned back to Aro.

"Aro, Aro, Aro" I paused. I knew how to play this out, i didnt _have _to kill him with the first touch. I grinned harshly, and simply touched his arm. He looked like if he could have moved, he would be screaming. I laughed harshly at the horror in his eyes.

I smiled and touched his other arm. The arm burst into flames and purple ashes fell to the ground.

"Regretting coming after my children, now, arent you?!" I growled at him. It was as if i wasnt me. I was a heartless monster right now. I was glad my children didnt come.

he tried to say something, buy it just came out unintelligable mumbling.

"Shhh shhhh shhh. No talking now" I said, tapping his lip with my finger. Enough to cause him pain, but not do any damage. I spat on him, and then placed my hand on his chest. He was able to yell now, and he did. The last of his body burst into flames, then more purple ashes fell.

"Bastard" i said, stomping on his ashes.

I turned to my family, smiling triumphantly.

I brought my sheild down, and they could move again. Only then did i really look at all the bodies. And when i did, i fell to the ground crying. Everyone ran over to me, but Jacob got there first. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

After a few minutes, i pulled myself together.

"So many lives lost today. If only they would have stayed out of my way." I smiled at everyone. "Never mess with Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I stated.

"Hells Yeah! You kick a** Ness!" Emmett roared, pulling me into a bear hug. I struggled to breathe.

"Cant......Breathe.......Emmett........." i whispered.

"Oh, sorry" Everyone burst out laughing as Emmett let me go.

We stayed there for an hour or so, and then went back home.

I smiled at the thought. Back to my children. Who would be safe now, no matter what.

**Wow....i finished it! :D I hope you enjoyed this, review, and of course, check out my other stories!!! :D If i have enough people say they want a sequal, i'll do one. **

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	21. Authors NoteSequal

**Okay...i need names for the Sequal. I cant think of anything. It'll be about Vanessa and Embry. I cant think of any titles =/ **

**It'll be out as soon as i get a title!!! :D**

**Here's the Prologue: **

What happens when you mix a half vampire with a werewolf? You get me. A freak in a family of freaks. I am Vanessa Black, and im 16 years old. I've been physically 16 for 15 years. Weird, i know. My mom is a vampire hybrid, meaning that she is half vampire and half human. Her family is all vampires, her mother, Bella, carried her through the whole pregnancy until she was big enough to survive on her own, and then almost died in the process of having her, so grandpa Edward changed her. When my mother was born the treaty between the Quilliuettes and the Cullens was...changed i guess. My dad -Jacob Black, werewolf- imprinted on my mom when she was just a baby. That may sound kind of creepy, but he didnt feel _that _way torwards her until she was older. I have a brother, Evan. He's almost as much a freak as me, but still im the biggest freak. He only phases and has one power. However, I have two powers that are still growing, and i phase into a wolf. So not normal to be able to morph into a giant dog, control peoples minds -which really comes in handy- and a sheild. An offensive sheild. Its like electricity is running through me. You can see it, it looks pretty cool -still not normal- and it can cause more pain than you've ever felt in your life, depending on how much i want to hurt , and then there's the fact that im completely in love with my best friend, but he doesnt even notice it. Lucky Evan got to be with Leah, the love of his life. I've heard some people say the word 'imprint' alot, but nobody ever told _me _about it.

**I hope that you'll like it :)**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


End file.
